L'amour contre le chagrin
by indofabalice
Summary: Quand Ginny apprend l'inévitable, elle fait pour tout continuer à être heureuse, grâce à l'amour... Actuellement en pause mais sera reprise prochainement.
1. Le rêve brisé

**Après une longue réflexion sur l'intrigue, voici comme promis ma nouvelle histoire centrée sur le couple Harry-Ginny.**

* * *

Tout le monde connait l'adage. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. S'il est un couple qui va parfaitement avec cette phrase, c'est bien celui que forment Harry et Ginny Potter.

Harry et Ginny sont mariés depuis douze années maintenant. Ils ont trois adorables enfants : James l'aîné dix ans, Albus le cadet sept ans et Lily la petite dernière cinq ans. La famille habite une charmante petite maison sur la petite crique de Timworth. Leurs voisins sont Ron et Hermione, les meilleurs amis pour la vie d'Harry, et leurs deux enfants Rose et Hugo, respectivement sept et cinq ans. Ils habitent la Chaumière aux Coquillage que leur ont laissé Bill et Fleur.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre et la disparition de Voldemort il y a maintenant quinze années, la famille Weasley, malgré les pertes et les chagrins passés – la disparition si tragique de Fred – vit dans une paix durable que rien ne semble perturber. Chacun a fondé une famille, l'amour a finit par dominer la haine. Chaque dimanche, toute la famille au grand complet se réunit au Terrier pour de beaux instants de bonheur inoubliables.

Avec tout ça, que demander de plus ?

Ce dimanche donc, comme à l'accoutumé, toute la famille est réunie. C'est toujours un tel plaisir pour chacun de se voir. Tout le monde parle, chante, rit. Qui ne rêverait pas d'une telle famille ?

Pourtant, une chose à priori banale va se produire et qui va bouleverser de nouveau la famille, quinze années après le drame de Fred.

Ginny ne se sent pas très bien. Elle n'a rien dit à Harry ni personne d'autre pour ne pas les inquiéter. Mais sa mère voit bien qu'elle est pâle et tremblante.

''Tout va bien, ma chérie ?''

''Oui, maman, très bien.''

''Tu es toute pâle…''

''Tu veux que je te ramène dès maintenant à la maison, chérie ?'' demande Harry.

Il a toujours été très soucieux du bien être de sa femme. Unanimement, toute la famille considère Harry comme le meilleur mari que l'on puisse avoir.

''Non merci, mon amour, ça va aller… oh non !''

Ne tenant plus, Ginny se rue hors de la cuisine sous les regards inquiets des autres Weasley et court jusqu'aux toilettes pour cracher dans la cuvette.

Ginny s'assoit un moment sur le siège pour reprendre une respiration normale, le temps que l'horrible brûlure dans sa gorge s'estompe. Puis une lueur d'espoir pénètre dans son cœur.

Ayant trois enfants, Ginny connait maintenant très bien les symptômes de la grossesse. Pourtant, elle n'a pas prévue avec Harry d'en avoir un quatrième. Tous deux estiment avoir suffisamment fait. Mais si un quatrième se présente, ils ne vont pas le refuser. Un enfant est un enfant.

Les trois fois, Ginny a fait la surprise à Harry. Si elle est bien enceinte de nouveau, elle promet à Harry la plus belle soirée de leur vie pour lui annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle. Elle se met alors à rêver : James et Albus fous de joie et encore plus Lily qui ne serait plus la petite dernière et aurait peut-être une sœur…

Dès le lendemain, après avoir déposé les enfants à l'école et dès qu'Harry est parti travailler, Ginny, en repos – elle travaille aujourd'hui comme journaliste sportive au Chicaneur, le célèbre journal des Lovegood devenu numéro un chez les sorciers devant la Gazette, décide d'aller à la pharmacie faire un test de grossesse. Elle connait l'opération. Elle y va en toute confiance. Les trois fois, le test a été positif. Comme le matin, elle a encore eu des nausées, il ne lui fait aucun doute qu'il le sera encore, pour la quatrième fois.

Après avoir fait ce qu'il faut, Ginny et regarde le résultat du Test en s'attendant à voir écrit en majuscules « ENCEINTE ».

Mais s'il y a bien le mot « enceinte », celui-ci est accompagné du mot « pas ».

Grosse déception pour Ginny.

''J'aurais été tellement heureuse,'' marmonne-t-elle.

En rentrant à la maison, néanmoins, Ginny se dit qu'au fond, ce n'est pas dramatique. Elle a déjà trois enfants avec l'homme qu'elle aime, elle a parfaitement réussi la fondation de sa famille. Sa peine de voir le test négatif s'évacue donc rapidement.

Mais lorsqu'au cours de la journée, Ginny se sent de nouveau très pâle, elle comprend qu'il se passe quelque chose d'anormal. Elle n'hésite pas. Il faut aller prendre immédiatement rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste.

Ginny se rend donc à l'hôpital par la Poudre de Cheminette et s'adresse à la réceptionniste qu'elle connait bien, autant par ses nombreuses visites (de grossesse) ces dernières années que par sa propre célébrité comme ancienne joueuse de Quidditch et épouse du Héros.

''Bonjour, Mrs. Potter.''

''Bonjour, Margaret. Je souhaiterais prendre rendez-vous avec le Dr. Mitose, s'il vous plaît.''

Croyant qu'elle venait pour un heureux évènement, Margaret lui dit avec un grand sourire :

''Il est disponible actuellement. Vous pouvez le rencontrer dès maintenant si vous le voulez.''

''Oui, pas de problème.''

Elle a deux heures devant elle avant d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école. Elle n'ose pas contredire Margaret qui pense qu'elle est encore enceinte.

''Je vais le chercher alors. Attendez un instant.''

''Merci.''

Ginny s'assoit dans la salle d'attente et aussitôt se sent à nouveau très mal à l'aise et cette fois, la migraine vient se joindre au mal de cœur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle ne sent pas aussi malade habituellement. Et si ce ne sont pas des symptômes de grossesse, alors c'est quoi ?

Dix minutes plus tard, le Dr Mitose, un grand homme mûr et brun d'une quarantaine d'année, vient accueillir la jeune femme qu'il connait bien pour avoir suivi ses trois grossesses.

''Par ici, Mrs. Potter, vous connaissez le chemin depuis le temps.''

''Cela va de soit.''

Ginny suit le guérisseur et entre, inquiète, dans son bureau. Aussitôt, la vision du lit de patient et l'échographe frappent ses yeux. Elle aurait tant aimé redécouvrir un petit être grandissant dans son ventre…

''Alors, comment vous sentez-vous, Mrs. Potter ?''

''Pas terrible.''

''Expliquez-moi.''

''Et bien… des nausées, des migraines…''

Elle regrette aussitôt d'avoir dit cela. Le Dr. Mitose affiche le même grand sourire que Margaret. Lui aussi croit qu'elle est retombée enceinte. Aussi, elle ne perd pas de temps pour dire :

''Je ne suis pas enceinte.''

Le sourire du guérisseur s'efface aussitôt.

''Vous en êtes sûre ?''

''Oui. J'ai fait un test, il est négatif. Mais comme je me sens encore très mal, j'ai préféré prendre un rendez-vous.''

''Vous avez bien fait. Installez-vous, nous allons faire quelques analyses.''

Ginny s'allonge, l'inquiétude de plus en plus grande dans son cœur. Elle essaie de toutes ses forces de se dire qu'elle n'a rien de grave, peut-être une simple angine. Mais une autre voix bien plus désagréable dans sa tête persiste à lui dire qu'au contraire, elle n'a pas qu'une simple maladie.

Le Dr. Mitose murmure quelques formules pour examiner Ginny. Celle-ci n'étant pas guérisseuse, elle ignore ce qu'il dit mais se laisse faire car c'est la procédure habituelle chez les sorciers. La grossesse étant le seul fait de la médecine qui soit commune avec les Moldus puisqu'elle concerne avant tout l'être humain.

En voyant la mine renfrogné du guérisseur, la peur s'intensifie chez Ginny. Cette fois, elle n'a plus le moindre doute : elle a quelque chose d'anormale, de très grave. Et ce d'autant plus que, lorsqu'il a terminé, le Dr Mitose incite Ginny à se lever et à s'assoir face au bureau et lui-même de s'assoir à sa place. Le tout sans un mot ni sourire.

''Docteur, que se passe-t-il ?'' demande Ginny.

Le Dr. Mitose ne répond pas. Il semble réfléchir à la manière la moins pénible de lui annoncer la terrible nouvelle.

''Docteur, dites quelque chose,'' s'impatiente Ginny.

Le Dr Mitose respire un grand coup et dit d'une voix d'outre-tombe :

''Je dois être franc avec vous. Vous êtes stérile…''

''C'est tout ?''

Si ce n'est que ça, alors il n'y a pas de quoi en faire un drame, pense Ginny. Bien sûr, c'est très triste mais elle a trois enfants et c'est très bien.

Mais Ginny réalise que ce n'est pas seulement cela.

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'autres, docteur ? Répondez-moi !''

Le Dr Mitose est tellement triste, tellement apeuré à l'idée de lui avouer ce qu'elle a qu'il en a les larmes aux yeux. Mais l'attente est devenue insupportable pour Ginny.

''Docteur, répondez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?''

''Mrs. Potter, vous avez une très grave maladie…''

''Quoi ?''

''C'est une maladie orpheline, extrêmement rare dont je ne connais même pas le nom, et pourtant j'ai trente ans de carrière derrière moi…''

Il réalise aussitôt que sa tentative de faire de l'humour est totalement inutile. Ginny dit :

''Expliquez-moi, docteur. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire cette maladie ? Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?''

''Je vais demander à vous voir régulièrement, tous les jours même si possible, pour de plus amples examens mais il y a une certitude.''

''La… laquelle ?'' balbutie Ginny qui cependant sait déjà.

Le guérisseur ne répond pas. Ginny comprend et dit en se retenant à peine de pleurer :

''Il me reste combien de temps, docteur ?''

Respirant un grand coup, faisant face à une terrible épreuve, le Dr. Mitose répond :

''Quelques semaines seulement. Je ne pense pas que vous survivrez à l'année.''


	2. C'est ça l'amitié

**TheBeatlesHP: **Merci ! En effet ça ne fait que de commencer...

* * *

Ginny est abasourdie. Elle n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Ce n'est pas possible, non !

''Vous… vous êtes sûr, docteur ?''

''J'en ai bien peur, Mrs. Potter. Je peux toujours vous proposer un traitement mais cela ne fera que ralentir la maladie.

''Elle est incurable, vraiment ?''

''Oui. C'est une maladie orpheline, Mrs. Potter.''

Puis se levant, il met les mains sur les épaules de Ginny et lui dit d'un ton qu'il s'efforce compatissant :

''Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Mrs. Potter. Je serai avec vous jusqu'au bout dans cette épreuve.''

Dès que Ginny rentre à la maison vingt minutes plus tard, elle accourt dans sa chambre et se jette sur son lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur son oreiller.

Ginny n'arrive pas à croire ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Elle a trente-deux ans depuis un mois et le 11 février. Elle ne verra pas le prochain, qui devrait être son trente-troisième anniversaire.

Mais cette pensée parait tellement invraisemblable. Trente-deux ans, ce n'est pas un âge naturel pour mourir.

Et pourtant, de nombreuses fois, Ginny est passée très près de la mort. Bien sûr, cela parait normal après avoir connu les Années Noires de Guerre entre 1996 et 1998. Mais cela va même au-delà. Un jour, Ginny a été victime de l'ensorcellement maléfique d'un journal intime appartenant au sinistre Tom Jedusor et qui était en réalité un horcruxe. C'est Harry Potter, son futur mari, qui lui a alors sauvé la vie en détruisant le journal. Le soir de La Bataille, elle a manqué de peu d'être abattue par le sortilège mortel de Bellatrix Lestrange. On peut donc presque dire que Ginny a eu énormément de chance d'avoir pu atteindre son trente-deuxième anniversaire, avec entretemps un mariage avec l'amour de sa vie et trois adorables enfants mis au monde.

Mais ce trente-deuxième anniversaire, sauf miracle, sera le dernier de sa vie.

Mais comment va-t-elle annoncer une aussi terrible nouvelle à sa famille ? Comme les autres, Ginny a cru jusque-là que les malheurs étaient définitivement terminés, depuis la fin des Années Noires. Durant la dernière décennie, la famille s'est largement agrandie avec pas moins de douze naissances auxquels s'ajoute Teddy Lupin, recueilli après avoir perdu ses parents à seulement quatorze jours. Ajoutez à cela un monde des sorciers reconstruit sous la houlette de Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'honorable Ministre de la Magie, dans une parfaite et paisible harmonie.

Mais cette période de vie tranquille et heureuse a pris brutalement fin quand le Dr. Mitose a annoncé à Ginny que ses jours sont comptés.

La famille s'en remettra-t-elle ? Pas si sûr. Arthur et Molly, ses parents, vont être effondrés. Ses frères et ses belles-sœurs vont être désemparés. Et Harry ? Et les enfants ? Harry l'aime tellement. Arrivera-t-il à supporter la vie sans elle ? Et les enfants sont encore si jeunes. Lily n'a que cinq ans. Plus encore que ses frères, elle ne va pas comprendre pourquoi doit s'en aller si tôt.

Cela fait dix minutes Ginny pleure sur son oreiller. Tellement qu'elle n'entend pas frapper à la porte ni la voix perçante d'Hermione du dehors.

''Ginny ? Tout va bien ?''

Lentement, s'efforçant d'essuyer ses yeux mouillés par les larmes, Ginny se lève et va ouvrir la porte, la mort dans l'âme.

''Ginny, je t'ai vu entrer en courant et… Ginny ?''

Ses yeux rouges et bouffis par les pleurs n'échappent évidemment pas à Hermione.

''Ginny ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?'' demande Hermione en entrant dans la maison.

Les deux femmes s'assoient sur le canapé du salon. Ginny renifle tristement mais ne répond pas à la question.

''Ginny ? Que se passe-t-il ?''

''Rien.''

''Rien ? Mais enfin, Ginny, je ne t'ai pas vu aussi en pleurs depuis la mort de…''

Hermione s'interrompt. Elle ne peut se résoudre à prononcer le nom de Fred.

''Ginny, que t'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Harry ?'' demande Hermione.

''Non.''

''Alors, c'est quoi ? Ginny, dis-moi ce qui se passe !''

Mais Ginny ne se sent pas encore prête à révéler sa maladie. Puis elle se souvient qu'elle a appris autre chose et lui répond donc :

''Je croyais être enceinte et…''

''Oh ! Et… tu ne l'es pas ?''

''Non. Et je ne pourrai plus jamais l'être.''

Hermione a les yeux ronds, paraissant se demander si elle a bien entendu.

''Tu veux dire que… ?''

''Oui. Je suis stérile. Je ne produis plus d'ovule. Je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir d'enfant.''

''Oh ! Ginny, je suis vraiment désolée…''

Hermione la prendr dans ses bras et la berce pour la consoler, alors que Ginny s'est remise à pleurer. Toujours aussi abattue, la jeune femme ne peut avouer dès maintenant toute la vérité à Hermione. Elle n'éprouve aucune hâte de voir l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle l'apprendra.

''Ginny ?''

''Oui ?''

''Tu voulais encore un enfant ? Je veux dire, toi et Harry vous y pensiez ?''

''Nous n'avions pas prévu de refaire un nouvel enfant. On estime tous les deux avoir déjà largement fait avec trois.''

''Je comprends… moi et Ron on n'est pas sûr de vouloir un troisième enfant,'' dit Hermione d'une voix faible.

''Vous êtes très bien déjà avec Rose et Hugo,'' dit Ginny.

''Oui… mais si tu étais enceinte, Ginny, tu aurais fait quoi ?'' demande Hermione, curieuse.

''Je l'aurais gardé bien sûr !'' s'exclame Ginny comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde. ''J'aurais été heureuse, Hermione, et je sais qu'Harry aussi aurait été très heureux. Des parents ne refusent pas un enfant. C'est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver à un être humain, à une femme.''

Hermione sait ce que ressent Ginny. Elle et Ron ont été les derniers de la famille à devenir parents. Un bonheur qu'ils ont cru un moment ne jamais obtenir.

''Je comprends ta peine, Ginny,'' dit-elle d'une voix douce en la berçant tendrement. ''Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose ?'' ajoute-t-elle avec de la tristesse lisible dans ses yeux.

''Quoi donc ?''

''J'ai appris récemment que moi aussi, je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir d'enfants. Hugo ne deviendra jamais grand frère.''

''Oh !'' dit Ginny qui éprouve à son tour une grande peine pour sa meilleure amie. ''Hermione, je… c'est trop triste…''

''Oui. Et parlait d'avoir un troisième enfant avec Ron…''

''J'ai comme l'impression que le baby-boom Weasley est terminé,'' dit Ginny avec un bien faible sourire.

''Moi aussi. Quand j'y pense, Molly jr. a déjà trois ans…''

''Et Victoire va bientôt en avoir treize. Elle est une adolescente désormais.''

''Oui…''

Elles restent silencieuses un long moment, ni l'une ni l'autre ne pouvant plus dire un mot, bien trop déprimées pour cela. Finalement, se levant, Hermione dit :

''Il faut qu'on aille chercher les enfants à l'école. A moins que… Ginny, tu te sens ou tu préfères que je ramène tes enfants ?''

''Non merci, Hermione, ça va aller,'' dit Ginny d'un ton qu'elle s'efforce d'être convaincant. ''Je viens avec toi. Il ne servirait à rien de rester à chagriner. C'est la vie après tout.''

''Tu as raison. Très dur, mais c'est la vie, il faut surmonter.''

Surmonter… si Hermione savait, pense tristement Ginny.

Néanmoins, avoir parlé avec Hermione, même si elle n'a pas eu le courage de révéler sa maladie, a fait du bien à Ginny. Du moins, elle ne se sent plus envie de pleurer. Et elle est prête à faire face.

Tandis qu'elle s'apprête à transplaner avec Hermione en direction de l'école primaire où sont placés tous les enfants Weasley, Ginny se dit qu'en effet, il ne servirait à rien de s'apitoyer. Si elle devra avouer la vérité à la famille un moment ou un autre, elle sait qu'elle doit profiter des jours qui lui restent, au maximum. Si elle se sait condamner, elle est prête à faire face, à vivre… jusqu'au bout.


	3. Leucodystrophie métachromatique

**TheBeatlesHP : V**oici la suite. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement. J'ai finis de ficeler l'intrigue. Le chapitre suivant sera peut-être publiée demain mais sans certitude, sinon après-demain.

**FanHPTW: **Oui le résumé fait peur mais cette histoire n'aura pas que du pathos, mais beaucoup sur le bonheur de vivre, sur comment la joie et l'amour triomphent de la maladie.

* * *

Dans les jours qui suivent, Ginny ne pleure pas une seule fois. Et peu à peu, le choc de l'annonce de la maladie s'évacue et la jeune femme peut réfléchir paisiblement. Elle se dit que rester là à s'attrister ne sert à rien. Puisque son destin est tout tracé, autant en profiter pour faire le maximum de choses avant de partir définitivement.

Elle décide d'attendre et de ne rien dire ni à Harry ni aux enfants ni au reste de la famille. Elle veut d'abord être prête. Elle sait qu'elle va leur faire beaucoup de mal. Bien sûr, à un moment donné, il lui faudra bien passer aux aveux. Mais avant cela, Ginny veut mettre les choses au point. Et choisir tout ce qu'elle va faire pendant les semaines qui lui reste à vivre. Elle veut se préparer à affronter cette ultime épreuve de la vie et montrer qu'elle est une femme forte, pouvant surmonter la peur et le chagrin.

Bien sûr, il est très difficile de cacher un tel secret et de nombreuses fois, Harry a des doutes en voyant sa femme blanche comme un navet.

''Tout va bien, mon amour ?'' a demandé Harry l'air inquiet.

''Oui, mon amour, je vais très bien,'' a répondu Ginny d'un ton catégorique.

''Tu es toute pâle.''

''Une légère grippe.''

''Tu veux que je prenne rendez-vous pour toi à Sainte-Mangouste ?''

''Non non, mon amour. Si je t'assure,'' ajoute-t-elle en voyant l'air sceptique d'Harry.

Ginny sait qu'il n'est pas dupe mais à son grand soulagement, Harry n'a pas posé d'autres questions.

A propos de rendez-vous à Sainte-Mangouste, deux semaines après avoir appris sa maladie, Ginny reçoit un courrier de l'hôpital et comprend aussitôt que le Dr. Mitose demande à la voir. Sans attendre, Ginny, seule à la maison – Harry étant au boulot et les enfants à l'école – ouvre l'enveloppe et la voix de la secrétaire dit, comme si elle était vraiment dans la pièce :

_Chère Mrs. Potter,_

_Le Dr. Jean Mitose souhaiterait voir pour un rendez-vous important demain le vendredi 26 juillet 2013. Si vous n'êtes pas disponible, veuillez renvoyez un courrier pour une demande de nouveau rendez-vous. Sinon, nous vous attendons à 15h30._

_Cordialement, veuillez agréer, chère Mrs. Potter, l'expression de nos salutations distinguées_

_Gertrude Bath_

_Secrétaire du Dr. Jean Mitose, Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les maladies et blessures magiques_

Le lendemain donc, Ginny se rend à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste à pied, soit vingt minutes de marche. Quelque chose lui dit en effet que le transplanage, compte tenu de sa maladie, est fortement déconseillé. Et de toute façon, Ginny n'a jamais vraiment apprécié lé transplanage qui lui donne le tournis.

Ginny, s'efforçant de rester calme, s'avance vers la réceptionniste.

''Le Dr. Mitose ?'' dit la réceptionniste avant que Ginny ait pu parler. ''Il vous attend. Allez-y, Mrs. Potter.''

Littéralement. En effet, le guérisseur attend Ginny devant la porte de son cabinet. Elle comprend qu'il a quelque chose de sérieux à lui dire et se demande bien quoi. Elle a du mal à imaginer ce qui pourrait être pire que ce qu'il lui a dit deux semaines plus tôt.

''Bonjour, Mrs. Potter,'' dit le guérisseur avec un grand sourire. ''Entrez donc.''

Ginny entre dans le cabinet mais ne sourit pas. Elle est certaine qu'il cherche à la rassurer avant de lui lâcher une bombe.

Et en effet, aussitôt assis sur sa chaise de bureau, le Dr. Mitose cesse de sourire. Respirant un grand coup comme il a déjà fait la dernière fois, il dit :

''Mrs. Potter, je vais être franc avec vous.''

''Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus, docteur ? Mes jours vont être encore écourtés ?''

Elle essaie de ne pas s'irriter mais sa voix tremblante trahit clairement sa peur.

''C'est difficile à savoir. Il y a de fortes chances pour que vous n'atteigniez pas la fin de l'année mais c'est possible malgré tout. Ce que je souhaiterais vous dire, c'est que j'ai déterminé grâce aux analyses la nature de votre maladie.''

Ginny reconnait tristement que c'est peut-être encore pire que d'apprendre la maladie elle-même.

''Expliquez-moi, docteur.''

''Et bien, voilà. Je vais y aller directement, Mrs. Potter, tourner autour du pot ne ferait qu'aggraver le choc. Vous êtes atteinte d'un cas rare de leucodystrophie métachromatique.''

''De _quoi ?_''

''Leucodystrophie métachromatique. Je vous explique en quelques mots. C'est une maladie génétique. Elle touche principalement les enfants mais, comme vous l'avez compris, elle peut aussi toucher les adultes. Précisément, vous avez la forme de l'adulte…''

''Venez-en au fait, docteur,'' lance Ginny.

''Cette maladie attaque le système nerveux jusqu'à le détruite définitivement. De ce fait, l'individu perd progressivement sa motricité et sa capacité intellectuelle. Il peut aussi perdre la parole voire la vue.''

Fidèle à sa parole, Ginny se retient de pleurer. Mais le choc est dur, très dur à avaler.

''Vous voulez dire que je vais finir comme un légume, docteur ?''

''C'est ce que je crains, Mrs. Potter,'' dit le guérisseur, sincèrement désolé pour la jeune femme. ''Ce que je peux vous proposer en retour, c'est un traitement, qui pourra ralentir les symptômes et vous permettre de garder un maximum de vie, même si l'inévitable est inévitable.''

A cette proposition, Ginny est déjà sûre de sa réponse. Aussi n'hésite-t-elle pas un instant à répondre :

''Non.''

''Pardon ?'' dit le Dr. Mitose qui, visiblement, ne s'attendait pas à un refus.

''Je ne veux aucun traitement. Je ne veux pas finir ma vie cloîtrée à l'hôpital.''

''Vous êtes bien sûre de votre choix, Mrs. Potter ?''

''Oui, docteur. Je suis sûre. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.''

Le Dr. Mitose parait très déçu mais sait qu'il ne peut pas s'opposer aux choix d'une patiente et la respecte. Respirant encore un grand coup, il dit :

''Très bien. Alors, je vous ai dit tout ce que j'ai à dire. Mais je vous reverrai bientôt. Et au fait, sans indiscrétion, l'avez-vous annoncez à votre mari ?''

''Non.''

''Je sais que c'est difficile mais ne tardez pas, Mrs. Potter.''

''Je sais.''

''Bon et bien dans ce cas, on se revoit dans deux semaines,'' dit le guérisseur et, se levant, il serre la main de Ginny. ''Au moindre problème d'ici-là, n'hésitez pas à prendre rendez-vous.''

''Merci, docteur. Au revoir.''

''Au revoir, Mrs. Potter.''

Ginny quitte l'hôpital la mort dans l'âme. Elle ne pensait qu'elle sortirait aussi abattue que la dernière fois. Ainsi va-t-elle perdre tous ses sens au fil des semaines ?

Revenue devant chez elle, Ginny se demande s'il ne vaut mieux pas mourir plutôt que de souffrir quand quelqu'un vient se poster devant elle. Sans même la saluer, Hermione lui dit d'un ton perçant :

''Ginny, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive.''

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Hermione,'' réplique sèchement Ginny. ''Laisse-moi entrer chez moi, s'il te plaît.''

Mais si Hermione s'écarte pour que Ginny ouvre la porte, elle entre après elle avant que la jeune rouquine ait pu refermer la porte.

''Ginny, cesse de me mentir !''

''Je ne te mens pas !''

''Ah oui ? Alors peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais à Sainte-Mangouste ?''

''Tu m'espionnes ou quoi ?''

''Juste croisée c'est tout. Et la mine très préoccupée.''

''Je suis un peu malade ces derniers jours,'' dit Ginny, ce qui n'est pas totalement faux mais elle sait qu'Hermione a déjà compris qu'elle a un grave problème.

''Arrête, Ginny. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as qu'une simple grippe. Tu as vu ta tête ? Tu as vu comme tu es pâle ? Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas seulement appris ta stérilité, Ginny. Est-ce que j'ai raison ?''

Ginny n'ose pas regarder sa meilleure amie dans les yeux. Elle ne peut nier l'évidence. Et Hermione ne la laissera pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas parlé. Elle n'a donc pas d'autre choix. Néanmoins, elle y va lentement, morceau par morceau.

''Oui, Hermione. Tu as raison. Assis-toi,'' dit Ginny en désignant le canapé où déjà, elles s'étaient assises la dernière fois. Sans un mot, Hermione s'assoit à ses côtés.

''Alors, dis-moi ce qui se passe,'' dit Hermione d'une voix calme. Et cette fois, je veux toute la vérité, Ginny, s'il te plaît.''

Ginny réfléchit un moment. Elle ne voulait pas révéler tout de suite à un proche sa maladie. Elle ne se sentait pas prête. Mais là, c'était inévitable. Elle ne pouvait faire marche arrière, elle devait en parler à Hermione.

''Tu as raison, Hermione. Je n'ai pas une simple grippe.''

''Tu as quoi alors ?''

''Je…''

Ginny hésite. Doit-elle y aller direct ou doit-elle au contraire jouer sur la prudence des mots ? Finalement, elle se jette à l'eau et annonce d'une voix monocorde :

''Je vais mourir.''

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

''Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?''

''Je suis très malade, Hermione, j'ai une forme rare de leucodystropchaispasquoi.''

''De leucodystrophie ? Mais c'est une terrible maladie ça !'' s'exclame Hermione qui, dans la gravité de la situation, ne peut plus retenir ses larmes. ''Mes jours sont comptés. Au fil des semaines, je vais me transformer en patate vivante.''

Hermione est tellement sous le choc qu'elle se met, elle aussi, à pleurer.

''Ce… ce n'est pas possible. Dis… dis-moi que tu plaisantes !''

''Crois-bien que j'aimerais. Mais sans vouloir manier l'humour noir, je doute que Fred et George eux-mêmes plaisantent sur ce sujet.''

''Oh ! Ginny, je…''

Hermione ne peut finir sa phrase. Jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer ça, d'ailleurs qui pourrait imaginer qu'on puisse être frappé aussi cruellement par la vie ?

Néanmoins, retenant sa parole de ne pas céder au fatalisme, Ginny dit avec détermination :

''Il ne faut pas rester abattue. Je sais que l'issue est toute tracée. Mais tant que j'ai de la vie, je me dois d'en profiter. Nous nous devons d'en profiter. Je me dois de partir en femme heureuse. Tu ne crois pas ?''

''Oui…'' marmonne Hermione en reniflant. ''Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison. Ginny ?''

''Oui ?'' dit Ginny tout en sachant déjà la question qu'Hermione va poser.

''Il te reste combien de temps ?''

''Quelques semaines. Combien exactement, je ne sais pas. Mais d'après le Dr. Mitose, je ne finirai pas l'année.''

''Est-ce qu'Harry et les enfants sont au courant ?''

''Non,'' répond Ginny et sans attendre qu'Hermione réplique, elle ajoute : ''je dois te demander, Hermione, de n'en parler à personne. Promets-moi.''

''Je te comprends. Ce sera à toi d'annoncer la nouvelle à la famille.''

''Oui. Et je veux être prête pour ça. Tu imagines déjà la réaction de ma mère.''

''Et de Ron.''

''Et des autres.''

Les deux amies se taisent. Hermione avale peu à peu ce que Ginny lui a appris. Toutes deux sont d'accord sur le fait qu'il est inutile de s'apitoyer, mais qu'il faut au contraire être le plus heureux possible. Seuls la joie et le bonheur peuvent retarder au mieux l'issue fatale.

''Il est l'heure d'aller chercher les enfants à l'école,'' dit Hermione après avoir consulté sa montre. ''On y va ensemble ?''

Ginny comprend aussitôt qu'Hermione veut passer le plus de temps possible en sa compagnie et cela commence dès maintenant.

''Oui. Allons-y.''

En rentrant à la maison après avoir été cherchée ses enfants, Ginny s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle a eu en chemin une idée.

Elle veut que ses enfants retiennent d'elle une femme qui a su montrer que le bonheur est plus fort que la maladie. Elle a donc décidé d'écrire des lettres pour qu'ils se souviennent toujours de leur mère, tout au long de leur vie. Elle décide d'écrire la première pour la benjamine, Lily, celle qui va souffrir le plus, celle qui va le moins comprendre pourquoi sa maman est partie si tôt. Ginny met tout son cœur à la rédaction de la lettre.

_Jeudi 25 juillet 2013 : Lettre à Lily Potter_

_Ma chérie,_

_Ceci est ma première lettre et je l'écris pour toi car je sais que tu es la plus touchée par mon départ. Je sais les questions que tu te poses : pourquoi ta maman est partie ? Pourquoi t'a-t-elle laissée ? Mais justement, mon cœur, je ne t'ai pas laissé. Je ne vous ai passé, toi, papa, James et Albus._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris précisément pourquoi je suis malade. Je sais que je vais bientôt partir mais je ne suis pas triste. Car je me dis que ma vie a été heureuse, grâce à papa, et je vous ai eu toi et tes frères._

_Tu auras peut-être d'avantage l'âge de mieux comprendre quand tu liras cette lettre. En tout cas, je dois te dire de ne pas cesser de vivre. La mort n'est pas la fin, loin de là. Pour l'éternité, ta maman sera avec toi au fond de ton cœur. Ne pleure pas, ma chérie. Vis, sois heureuse. C'est le plus important. Le bonheur l'emportera toujours sur ton chagrin. _

_Je t'aime, ma chérie. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Tu resteras le plus beau trésor de ma vie avec ton père, tes frères et toute la famille Weasley._

_Ginny Potter, ta maman._

Pour Ginny, c'est certain. Il y aura une lettre chaque jour, pour un des membres de la famille ou tous à la fois. Ecrire lui fait beaucoup de bien. Assurément l'une des meilleures armes contre les symptômes de la maladie qui ne tarderont pas à l'envahir.


	4. Memoria

**TheBeatlesHP: **Oui c'est vrai, beaucoup d'émotion et ça ne fait que de commencer... pour le coup du "patate vivante" je suis plutôt content, je me dis un peu de comique ne fait pas de mal. A faire trop dans le pathos après tout, on s'en lasserait.

* * *

_Lettre à James et Albus, mes fils_

_Samedi 27 juillet 2013_

_Mes enfants,_

_Cette lettre, je vous l'écris pour tous les deux, rien que pour vous deux. Je vais commencer par employer les mêmes mots que pour votre petite sœur. A savoir de ne pas sombrer dans le chagrin. Je ne suis plus là physiquement. Mais l'amour ne meurt jamais. Je serai toujours là dans votre cœur. Je vous aime tellement, mes chéris. Et je ne vous oublierai jamais._

_Quand vous lirez cette lettre, vous aurez grandi, aurez avancé dans vos études à Poudlard voire même peut-être les aurez-vous achevé. J'ai confiance. Vous deviendrez de grands sorciers comme votre père. Vous aiderez à maintenir la paix dans notre monde, à vaincre les discriminations et à faire régner la tolérance entre les humains, entre les Sorciers et les Moldus, entre tout ceux qui sont différents mais égaux entre tous._

_Je sais que je vous manque terriblement. Mais n'oubliez pas, mes chéris. Je vous cite les paroles d'une chanson moldue française que m'a apprise votre tante Fleur : ''Et si la vie te fait peur, c'est tout au fond de ton cœur, '' Si un jour, vous êtes tristes, que quelqu'un essaie de vous faire du mal, pensez à l'amour, au cœur. Vous vaincrez toujours ainsi le malheur._

_Je vous aime, mes fils, je vous aimerai toujours. Avec votre père et votre petite sœur, vous êtes les plus belles choses qui soient arrivés dans ma vie._

_Et à propos de vie, mes chéris, vivez, soyez heureux !_

_Maman qui vous aimera toujours_

_Ginny Potter_

En écrivant cette lettre pour ses deux fils, Ginny a eu une idée. Elle va aussi ressortir d'anciennes vidéos filmées avec une caméra moldue – perfectionnée grâce à son père, qui voue une passion folle pour les us et coutumes moldus. Et la première vidéo qu'elle choisit, c'est une qu'elle a enregistré quand elle était enceinte de James, vidéo qu'elle a reproduit ensuite pour Albus puis pour Lily. Aussi, elle ajoute un Post-Scriptum :

_P.S. : si vous avez du chagrin, James, Albus ou Lily, regardez les vidéos 1, 2 et 3 respectivement pour chacun d'entre vous. _

Ginny prend la caméra sur l'étagère. Elle pointe sa baguette dessus et murmure _vidéo 1_ et aussitôt, le film apparait en grand comme un écran large de télévision. Ginny a les larmes aux yeux. Elle y apparait enceinte jusqu'aux os de James et lui chante la chanson de son Disney préféré :

_Chante, rossignol, chante, _

_La, la, la, la, la, dans la nuit. _

_Ô, chante, rossignol, chante, _

_Chante, rossignol, chante, _

_Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, aaaah. _

_Ô, chante, rossignol, chante, _

_Mon doux ... rossignol. _

_Ô, chante, rossignol, chante, _

_Dans la nuit. _

_Ô, chante, rossignol, chante, oui ... _

_Ô, chante, rossignol, chante, _

_Dans la nuit ..._

_Oh oui ..._

Elle a fait ainsi pour ses trois enfants. A chaque fois qu'elle leur chantait la chanson, ils remuaient dans son ventre. Depuis lors, la chanson et le Disney en question restent parmi les choses préférées de James, Albus et Lily.

Ginny cache soigneusement ses lettres. Personne ne doit mettre la main dessus et surtout pas ni ses enfants ni Harry. Elle décidera plus tard, lorsqu'elle rédigera son testament chez le notaire moldu, que chacun ne pourra lire que la lettre qui lui est destiné, estimant chaque morceau personnel.

Du reste, Ginny ne ressent pas encore de symptômes vraiment inquiétants depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle est malade, si ce n'est quelques frissons et de brèves périodes où elle a des pertes de mémoire. Ginny sait que cela ne fait que de commencer. Mais elle ne veut pas attendre. Elle tient à profiter de la vie au maximum, tant qu'elle le peut.

Et ce d'autant plus que Ginny est loin, très loin, d'être la seule à être frappée par un grand malheur. Si la disparition de Voldemort a permis aux sorciers de vivre libre, celui-ci n'est pas pour autant sans heurt. Parfois même, certains drames touchent les deux mondes sorciers et moldus comme le dernier en date qui fait la une du jour de la Gazette du Sorcier :

_TRAGIQUE ACCIDENT DE TRAIN MOLDU, AU MOINS 78 MORTS DONT 20 SORCIERS_

_Un train moldu a déraillé hier à Saint-Jacques-de-Compostelle en Espagne et les trois wagons de l'avant se sont écrasés sur la voix. Le train aurait roulé à la vitesse de cent-quatre-vingt dix kilomètres heures alors qu'elle est limité à quatre-vingt. D'après un bilan e encore provisoire, il y aurait près de soixante-dix huits morts dont parmi eux vingt sorciers espagnols et cent-trente et un blessés. Il s'agit de l'accident de train le plus grave qu'ait connu le pays depuis près de soixante-dix ans. Le Ministre de la Magie Kingsley Shacklebolt a adressé ses plus sincères condoléances à son homologue espagnol et nous avons tous une pensée pour les victimes, moldus comme sorciers…''_

Peut-être est-ce parce que Ginny vient d'apprendre qu'elle est malade mais elle est terrifiée par un tel drame. Comme toujours se pose la même question : pourquoi ? Ginny réalise que bien des gens dans le monde vivent des horreurs que d'autres ne peuvent même pas imaginer. Certains, comme ici, en perdent la vie. Eux vivront à jamais meurtris par un deuil si soudain. Ginny au moins peut se préparer à ce qui l'attend.

Et pour ce qui est de préparation justement, Ginny a décidé de faire dès maintenant une première chose qu'elle ne pourra peut-être plus refaire ensuite lorsque sa santé se sera dégradée : une soirée en amoureux avec Harry.

Et justement, Harry est de repos ce jour-là. Le moment est donc parfait et elle propose son idée durant le petit-déjeuner, en commençant par les enfants.

''Les enfants,'' dit-elle avec un grand sourire, ''ce soir, vous allez passer la soirée chez tonton Ron et tata Hermione.

James et Lily sont enchantés, Albus un peu moins. Celui-ci ne s'entend pas très bien avec Rose – ils n'ont que six mois d'écarts et sont nés la même année – surtout parce qu'il est dans une phase où il déteste les filles et inversement.

Harry jette un regard interrogateur à Ginny. Elle lui répond avec un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle lui expliquera après, quand les enfants n'entendront pas.

Et en effet, dès que James, Albus et Lily sont montés se préparer pour l'école, Harry lui dit :

''Alors, on a quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?''

''Ouép. Dis-moi, chéri,'' dit Ginny en se penchant vers lui avec un regard langoureux, ''ça te dirait une belle soirée restaurant en amoureux ?''

Avec les enfants et le travail, les soirées rien que tous les deux se font rares. Aussi Harry est-t-il enchanté.

''Avec grand plaisir, au Chaudron Baveur bien sûr ?''

''Evidemment.''

''Je vais prévenir Ron et Hermione. Je suis content que tu aies proposé cette idée, mon amour. C'est vrai, il y a bien longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une soirée rien que nous deux.''

Et ce pourrait être la dernière, pense tristement Ginny.

''Je t'aime,'' chuchote Ginny.

''Moi aussi, je t'aime.''

''Maman, papa, on est prêt !'' couine Lily de sa petite voix fluette de cinq ans.

Ginny a un pincement au cœur. Elle a fondé une si belle famille. Arrivera-t-elle à supporter que l'une des leurs parte à tout jamais ?

''Alors pas besoin de rappeler les trucs habituels, j'imagine,'' dit Harry le soir à Ron et Hermione.

Ceux-ci sont toujours ravis de garder les trois enfants de leur meilleur ami quand celui-ci souhaite passer du temps avec sa femme. Certes, c'est plus rare depuis qu'ils sont devenus eux-mêmes parents mais toujours un plaisir malgré tout.

''Ne t'en fais pas, vieux,'' dit Ron. ''On sait faire. On doit déjà dompter les deux petits monstres.''

Monstre est un euphémisme, pense Ginny. Elle jette un œil à Rose et Albus qui s'échangent des regards noirs.

''Profitez-en à fond,'' dit Hermione.

Ginny sait pourquoi elle lui dit ça et réalise qu'Hermione pense qu'elle prépare tout ça pour avouer son secret à Harry. Elle réplique avec un regard signifiant « pas ce soir ».

''Passez une bonne soirée,'' dit Ron.

''Merci,'' dit Ginny et elle et Harry transplanent en direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Celui-ci est aujourd'hui tenu par Hannah Abbott, leur ancienne camarade de Poudlard, qui a succédé à Tom, parti à la retraite. Ce soir-là, Harry et Ginny sont les seuls clients. La jeune femme en est plutôt enchantée. Elle tient à ce que cette soirée soit littéralement privée.

''Oh ! Bonjour les amis,'' dit Hannah avec un sourire chaleureux. ''Une soirée en amoureux je présume ?''

''On peut le dire, Hannah,'' dit Harry en prenant place à une table à deux chaises.

''Alors qu'est-ce que ça sera ?'' demande Hannah en préparant sa baguette.

''Hmmm, qu'est-ce que tu as envie ce soir, chérie ?'' demande Harry avec un grand sourire.

''Hmmm spaghetti-carbonara. Ça te dit ?''

''Et comment ! J'ai l'estomac qui en frétille d'avance. Alors, va pour deux plats de spaghetti-carbonara, Hannah.''

''Ça marche !'' Et pointant sa baguette, elle lance _Commendo_ et aussitôt, deux assiettes de spaghetti sauce carbonara apparaissent sur la table avec les couverts. ''Bon appétit !''

''Merci !''

Tout en mangeant, Ginny décide de parler des plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie avec Harry. Elle y tient tant qu'elle les a encore en tête, ce qui n'est pour peut-être plus très longtemps.

''Je me rappelle,'' dit-elle tout en avalant une bouchée de spaghetti, ''la toute première fois que je t'ai vu. J'ai couiné comme une petite gamine !''

''Tu étais une enfant en même temps,'' dit Harry qui se souvient aussi très bien de sa première rencontre avec Ginny.

''Pire que ça, une gamine ! Mais j'étais tellement heureuse de te voir. Mais maman n'a pas voulu que je monte.''

''Elle ne voulait pas risquer que tu partes avec le train.''

''Oui. Je pense aussi. N'empêche, ça fait drôle, vingt-deux ans déjà…''

''Et oui, le temps passe…''

''Mais les souvenirs demeurent…''

Ginny pense tristement que cette maxime populaire lui parait maintenant bien pâle.

''En fait,'' dit-elle, ''si je devais citer les trois plus beaux souvenirs de ma vie, ce serait dans l'ordre : notre première rencontre, la Victoire du 2 mai, et la naissance de nos enfants.''

''Moi aussi. Toi et les enfants êtes ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde.''

''Avec Ron et Hermione.''

''Bien sûr. Mais dis-moi, Ginny ?''

''Quoi ?''

''Tu m'as l'air bien nostalgique ce soir ?''

Ginny s'efforce de ne pas ciller. Elle n'est toujours pas prête à lui avouer la vérité.

''C'est-à-dire que… ça m'arrive de temps en temps. Comme on a dit, le temps passe. J'ai trente-deux ans, tu en as trente-trois, Poudlard remonte à vingt ans, aujourd'hui nous sommes mariés et parents…''

''C'est ça la vie.''

''Oui.''

''Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi, tellement.

La soirée semble se passer comme dans un rêve, à l'image de ce que vivent Ginny et Harry depuis qu'ils se sont mis définitivement ensemble après la Guerre. Rien ne doit ternir cet instant, rien. Ginny en vient presque à oublier qu'elle est malade. Elle est si heureuse là au Chaudron Baveur avec l'homme de sa vie…

Quand soudain…

''H… Harry ?''

''Oui ?''

''Heu… j'ai une question qui va vraiment te surprendre…''

''Quoi donc ?''

''On est dans quel endroit exactement ?''

Harry ne s'attendait effectivement pas à une telle question. Il se demande même s'il a bien entendu.

''Tu peux répéter, chérie ? Je crois que j'ai mal entendu.''

''C'est quoi le nom de ce bar ?''

''Mais… enfin, Ginny, le Chaudron Baveur…''

Bien que ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à leur discussion, Hannah ne peut s'empêcher, toute aussi surprise, de tendre une oreille.

''Ginny, est-ce qu'il y a un problème ?''

''Non… non… bien sûr que non…''

Mais que lui arrive-t-il ? Comment se fait-il qu'elle ait soudainement oublié le nom d'un lieu qu'elle connait pourtant depuis sa tendre enfance ?

''Harry… je… je…''

Mais Ginny ne peut finir sa phrase. Elle se sent soudain flasque, comme si elle avait bu d'un coup une forte dose de biéraubeurre puis tombe dans le noir.

''Ginny… Ginny… Ginny ?''

Ginny met du temps à rouvrir les yeux et il lui faut près de cinq minutes pour retrouver une vision complète.

''Que… que m'est-t-il arrivé ?''

''Tu t'es soudainement évanoui,'' lui répond une voix qu'elle reconnait aussitôt comme étant celle de Ron. ''Harry nous a appelé par Poudre de Cheminette pendant qu'Hannah a prévenu Sainte-Mangouste.''

C'est seulement là que Ginny réalise qu'elle en est effet dans une chambre d'hôpital… mais attendez, quel hôpital ?

''Sainte… Mangouste ?'' balbutie-t-elle.

''Oui, pourquoi ?'' dit Ron.

''C'est… c'est quoi ? Ah oui, tu m'as dit un hôpital…''

Ginny comprend alors ce qui lui arrive. La maladie a décidé de commencer à frapper et ses capacités mémorielles sont attaquées. Voilà pourquoi elle a soudainement oublié ce qu'était le Chaudron Baveur…

Mais surtout, elle réalise trop tard qu'elle a trahie son secret, ou peut-être est-ce déjà fait… en tout cas, jamais Harry et Ron ne l'ont regardé de cette manière. On aurait dit qu'ils craignaient qu'elle ne fasse un saut de la mort en parachute.

''Où sont les enfants ?'' demande-t-elle.

''Avec maman et Hermione,'' répond Ron. ''Nous avons eu du mal à les calmer, ils s'inquiètent beaucoup comme nous. Lily a failli faire une crise de panique.''

''Mais Ginny, dis-nous ce qui se passe,'' presse Harry. ''On a demandé au Dr. Mitose mais il nous a répondu que c'est à toi de nous en parler.''

Ginny est dans une impasse. Elle ne veut pas leur en parler maintenant. C'est trop tôt, elle n'est pas prête. Mais la maladie en a décidé autrement. Ginny sait qu'elle ne pourra se cacher longtemps car il va sans dire que les symptômes vont devenir de plus en plus imposants.

''Très bien. Je vais vous dire. Enfin, non, je veux d'abord en parler à Harry, Ron.''

''Mais…''

''S'il te plaît, Ron.''

Ron veut protester mais Harry lui fait signe et Ron, à contrecœur, sort de la chambre, les laissant seuls tous les deux.

''Alors, chérie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Parle-moi !''

Mais Ginny a de nouveau perdu le courage. Elle a si peur d'affronter l'horreur qui va apparaitre sur le visage de son mari.

''Harry, je…''

''Ginny, s'il te plait, dis-moi! Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tes soudaines pertes de mémoire sont anodines. Et bien, j'ai remarqué que tu n'allais pas très bien ces derniers temps. Que se passe-t-il ?''

Elle n'a plus le choix.

''Harry… je suis malade.''

Harry est perplexe.

''Malade ? Comment ça malade ?''

''Je veux dire _très malade_. J'ai une maladie grave, orpheline, une espèce d'équivalent de la leuco…''

Elle ne peut pas continuer et ce d'autant plus qu'Harry ne semble pas avaler ce qu'il entend. La dernière fois que Ginny l'a vu dans un tel état de choc, Sirius venait d'être assassiné.

''Qu… qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Ginny ? Rassure-moi, tu vas guérir, hein ? Tu as une maladie grave d'accord mais tu vas guérir ?''

''Non, Harry. C'est une _maladie orpheline_. Elle est trop rare et l'on ne connait pas un remède pour la soigner complètement.''

Ginny n'a pas besoin d'en dire plus et de toute façon, elle ne peut pas tant elle a mal. Harry est totalement abattu. Il parait sur le point de pleurer mais se retient de force.

Cependant, sans un mot, non sans un regard très peiné envers sa femme, Harry sort de la chambre. Il ne reviendra pas la voir de la soirée.


	5. On la trouvait plutôt jolie, Ginny

**Geof : **Oui. Très triste mais aussi très beau. J'adore écrire cette histoire.

**fanHPTW : **Merci encore et encore. C'est vrai, j'en donne beaucoup d'émotions.

* * *

_Lettre à Harry, l'homme de ma vie_

_Samedi 3 août 2013_

_Mon amour,_

_Voilà une semaine déjà que tu sais. Mais depuis ce jour, on ne se parle plus et ça me fait très mal. Autant que toi tu as mal. Je sais que tu as mal même si tu ne me dis rien. Mais cela ne peut pas durer comme ça. Je ne veux pas partir fâchée avec toi. Je veux que mes derniers instants avec toi soient les plus heureux de toute ma vie. Je t'en supplie, mon amour. Ne sois pas triste. Ne vois pas ce qui m'arrive et va m'arriver comme un drame ou une défaite. Ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre. Au contraire, il faut que je puisse partir heureuse, que tu sois prêt à continuer ta vie. Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne serai jamais vraiment parti car je resterai toujours au fond de ton cœur. Tu vas terriblement me manquer, mon amour. Mais un jour, on sera de nouveau réuni, et pour de bon cette fois. Je te le promets. _

_Là où je serai, je veillerai sur toi. Je ne te laissera jamais, mon amour. Tu resteras à jamais l'homme que j'ai aimé, l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde. Promets-moi que tu ne seras pas triste, mon cœur. Promets-moi de vivre, je veux vous savoir heureux toi et les enfants._

_Je t'aime, mon amour_

_Ginny _

_Lettre à ma fille Lily_

_Samedi 3 août 2013_

_Ma chérie,_

_C'est la deuxième lettre que je t'écris. Maintenant, tu sais ce qui se passe, du moins en partie. Je sais que tu vas mal, qu'au fond de toi tu t'en veux. Mais je voudrais te dire mon cœur, ne te sens pas coupable car ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. Non. Je sais que c'est très dur, que tu ne comprends pas, et je ne peux pas t'expliquer car tu es encore trop petite. Mais en grandissant, tu découvriras que ce n'est pas une fin et que je ne serai jamais vraiment partie. Car il y a au fond de toi un endroit où je serai toujours là pour t'aimer. Si un jour, tu es triste, ma chérie, pense à moi, pense à ton cœur, pense à l'amour. Et alors, tu retrouveras la lumière car l'amour est toujours plus fort que le chagrin et le malheur._

_Ne sois pas malheureuse, ma chérie. Vis ta vie. Ton cœur est si pur, apporte du bonheur aux gens et à ceux qui t'aiment. Maman sera toujours là au fond de toi. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, ma chérie, je te le promets. Je sais que tu te souviendras toujours de ces mots, que tu deviendras une belle femme aimante. Tu es ma fille et je serai toujours, toujours, fière de toi. Sois heureuse, ma chérie, c'est le plus important, c'est là toute la raison de vivre._

_Je t'aime, mon cœur. Je ne t'oublierai jamais,_

_Ginny, ta maman_

Ginny écrit ses deux lettres pour son mari et sa fille une semaine après son malaise au restaurant et son séjour le temps d'un week-end à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais les temps sont plus tristes que jamais.

Harry ne lui a pas adressé une seule fois la parole depuis qu'elle est rentrée à la maison. En fait, il n'a pas dit un mot en sa présence. D'un côté, Ginny le comprend. Le choc est terrible pour lui. Comment accepter l'idée que la santé de la femme de sa vie se dégrade jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte définitivement ? Mais de l'autre, Ginny a du mal à supporter son long et lourd silence. Elle a plus que jamais besoin d'amour et de soutien en cette période très difficile, sachant qu'avec la famille, la situation n'est guère plus reluisante.

Car avec ce qui s'est passé, tout le monde est maintenant au courant pour la maladie de Ginny. Et les réactions font mal au cœur de Ginny. Elle a pu le constater la veille lors d'une réunion de famille au Terrier qui a été assurément la pire qu'elle ait jamais passée, avec celle de l'enterrement de Fred.

Personne ne disait un mot. Ginny n'avait jamais vu sa mère aussi en pleurs, plus même que lorsque Fred est mort. Harry et Ron semblaient décider à faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Les autres adultes ne semblaient pas savoir quoi dire. Quant aux enfants, les aînés comme Teddy et Victoire étaient comme les adultes. Les plus jeunes, surtout les enfants de Ginny, ne comprenaient pas. Ceux-ci jouaient dans un coin, à l'écart de la triste scène du salon.

A un moment, n'y tenant plus, Ginny a commencé à dire :

''Je voudrais…''

Mais Ron l'a interrompu.

''Explique-nous.''

''Expliquer quoi ?''

''Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ?''

''Mais Ron, je…''

''Tu aurais du nous en parler ! Tu comptais vraiment cacher un truc pareil pendant longtemps ?''

''Mais Ron…'' dit Hermione.

''Mais enfin, Hermione, c'est vrai, comment a-t-elle pu… attend. _Tu étais au courant ?_''

Ginny a réalisé qu'Hermione n'avait pas dit à Ron qu'elle savait. Cela n'a fait qu'aggraver l'atmosphère déjà bien lourd.

''Alors, ça je n'arrive pas à le croire,'' a grogné Ron comme si Hermione était l'entière responsable. ''Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit ?''

''Je le lui ai fait promettre, Ron,'' a répliqué Ginny.

''TU AURAIS DU EN PARLER !''

''ET TU CROIS QUE C'EST FACILE SANS DOUTE ?''

''S'il vous plaît, calmez-vous, les enfants…'' a supplié Molly.

''JE PENSAIS QU'AU MOINS, TU…''

Mais un cri et des pleurs a interrompu la dispute. Aussitôt, tous les adultes ont accouru vers les enfants. D'une voix faible, Victoire a couiné :

''C'est Lily. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui se passe et pourquoi vous criez.''

Tous ont eu des airs coupables et, sans un mot, Harry est monté chercher Lily à l'étage. De nouveau, tout le Terrier a replongé dans un grand silence complet. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Ginny, n'en pouvant plus, ait décidée de prendre les choses en main.

''Je voudrais vous parler, à tous.''

Quelques grognements en guise de réponse.

''Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur et que j'aurais du tout vous avouer dans l'immédiat.''

Toujours quelques grognements.

''Mais comprenez-moi, vraiment. Ce n'était pas facile.''

''Il n'empêche que tu aurais du nous dire, Ginny…'' a commencé Ron mais Hermione et Molly l'ont fait taire d'un regard.

''Continue, Ginny,'' a encouragé Bill.

''Ce que je voudrais dire, c'est que je ne veux pas que tout finisse comme ça. Je veux dire… MAIS ECOUTEZ-MOI ENFIN !''

Elle a crié cela en voyant que George, Angelina et Fleur avaient la tête ailleurs.

''On t'écoute, Gin','' dit Charlie.

''Vous ne comprenez donc pas. Vous croyez que je n'ai pas conscience de ce qui se passe ? Surtout, vous croyez que j'ai envie que tout se termine comme ça à nous morfondre comme s'il y avait cinquante Détraqueurs autour du Terrier ? Imaginez un peu ce que pensent les enfants, ce que pensent _mes_ enfants. Les plus jeunes ne vont pas comprendre. Comment comptez-vous leur expliquer tout ça ?''

Tous les autres se sont échangés des regards gênés.

''Je sais que c'est inévitable, je sais que je suis condamnée. Mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de partir dans une telle tristesse. Non, je veux partir _heureuse_. Je veux profiter à fond de mes derniers instants à vivre. Je veux que le bonheur prenne le pas sur le malheur !''

Ginny s'est tue et attendu les réactions. A sa grande exaspération, personne n'a dit ou n'a semblé réagir. Il a fallu près de cinq minutes pour que sa mère fît un pas et se jettât dans ses bras, en pleurs.

''Oh ! Ma chérie !...''

''Maman, je…''

''Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?''

''Mais non, ce n'est pas…''

''Comment une chose pareille peut arriver ? Ce doit être un cauchemar ! Oui c'est ça un cauchemar !''

''Mais…''

''Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit, hein ? POURQUOI ?''

''ECOUTE-MOI !''

Il est si rare que Ginny lève la voix contre sa mère que celle-ci a cessé de pleurer et s'est tu. Ginny en avait assez de voir des visages tristes et des pleurs. Ce qu'elle a dit n'a donc servi à rien ?

''Maman, et vous tous aussi, ça suffit. Cessez donc de pleurer. Si vous préférez continuer comme ça, alors je préfère partir seule. Parce que croyez-moi, vous voir tous peinés comme ça me fait encore plus mal que de savoir que je suis malade. J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir aujourd'hui. Je m'en vais. Au revoir.''

Au moment où Ginny s'apprêtait à prendre la Poudre de Cheminette, George l'a interrompu et lui a dit avec un sourire, le premier à apparaitre de la journée :

''Pardonne-nous, Ginny. Tu as raison. Il est inutile de rester à s'apitoyer.''

''Oui. Il faut que tout le monde reste heureux, absolument,'' a dit Fleur.

''Oui. Désolé de m'être emportée, petite sœur,'' a dit Ron. ''C'était sous le coup de l'émotion.''

''Nous allons tout faire pour que ces semaines à venir soient les plus heureuses possibles,'' a dit Arthur.

''Ouais !'' a dit tout le monde.

Et Ginny, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle a appris sa maladie, a souri mais vraiment souri.

''Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans vous ? J'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir une telle famille.''

Il restait néanmoins un os. Harry était le seul à ne pas s'être levé ni à témoigner ses encouragements à Ginny. En fait, il aurait pu tout aussi bien être absent.

Aussi, en le voyant toujours plongé dans le mutisme le lendemain, Ginny estime que ça n'a que trop duré. Si elle a bien besoin de l'amour de quelqu'un face à ce qui lui arrive, c'est bien celui de l'homme de sa vie. Elle se décide donc à le pousser à réagir.

''Mon chéri ?''

Harry grogne, une manière de lui dire qu'il l'entend.

''Harry, s'il te plaît, parle-moi…''

Aucune réaction.

''Parle-moi, je t'en supplie…''

Comme Harry ne répond toujours pas, Ginny décide de frapper plus fort.

''Tu vas rester muet encore longtemps ? Harry, je sais que c'est terrible ce qui se passe mais j'ai besoin de toi ! Réagis, enfin !''

Et là soudain, sans même que Ginny ne s'y attende, Harry se jette sur elle et se met à hurler :

''POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ? POURQUOI TU NE M'AS RIEN DIT ?''

''Harry…''

''TU AURAIS DU ME DIRE, DES QUE TU AS SU !''

Ginny comprend qu'il a retenu toute sa peine pendant une semaine pour finalement la cracher à l'instant, lorsqu'il n'y tient plus. Preuve en est, il cesse momentanément de crier et pleure sur l'épaule de sa femme. Ginny n'a pas le cœur à lui en vouloir. Elle sait que lui aussi vient de subir une terrible désillusion.

''Mon amour, mon amour…''

''Pourquoi, Ginny ? Pourquoi ?''

''Je ne sais pas, mon chéri, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il ne faut pas rester abattue. Ne dit-on pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout ?''

''Oui c'est vrai, mais…''

''Harry, un auteur moldu a dit que la mort n'est pas une défaite et je suis d'accord. Je sais ce qui va m'arriver. Je sais que dans quelques semaines, je ne pourrai plus te parler, te serrer dans mes bras, peut-être même aurai-je oublié ton existence. Mais justement, je suis prête à affronter tout ça. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. A deux, ensemble avec toute la famille, nous serons plus forts que la maladie.''

Ces mots ont un impact très fort sur Harry. Paraissant vouloir se rattraper de sa conduite, il lui dit :

''Tu as raison, je… j'ai été stupide. C'est vrai. A quoi bon rester là à pleurer. Puisque tout est décidé, autant profiter de ce qui nous reste.''

''Là, je retrouve l'homme que j'aime depuis toujours,'' dit Ginny en l'embrassant sur la bouche comme elle a rarement fait jusque-là.''

''On va se battre, mon amour. Je te le promets. Même si on sait que… enfin qu'il arrivera ce que l'on sait, on va quand même se battre. On va vivre ensemble. Je serai avec toi jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive.''

''Oh ! Harry… je t'aime tellement !''

''Moi aussi, je t'aime, à tout jamais.''

Après avoir réussi à redonner l'envie de vivre à son mari, Ginny décide à présent de parler à ses enfants, à commencer par Lily, la benjamine, celle qui aura le plus de mal à comprendre ce qui se passe.

Elle va la voir le soir dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Lily s'est entourée de ses peluches. Depuis plusieurs jours, elle est toute triste et ses peluches-amies sont comme ses petits confidents. Ginny envie son innocence et espère qu'elle va la préserver le plus longtemps possible.

''Tu vas bien, ma chérie ?''

Lily répond avec un hochement de tête. Sa mère la prend dans ses bras. Elle veut donner au maximum tout son amour maternel tant qu'elle le peut.

''Maman ?''

''Oui, mon cœur ?''

''C'est vrai que tu vas partir ?''

Respirant un grand coup, Ginny, qui sait ce qu'elle va lui répondre, lui dit :

''Je ne serai qu'à moitié partie, ma chérie. Il y a une grande place où je serai toujours là, toute ta vie.''

''C'est où ?''

''Là, ma chérie,'' dit Ginny en posant une main sur le cœur de sa fille.

''Pourquoi ici ?'' demande Lily.

''Parce que c'est l'endroit le plus précieux au monde. Celui que rien ni personne ne pourra jamais toucher.''

''C'est vrai ?''

''Oui. Je te le promets, ma chérie.''

''Mais qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, maman ?''

''L'amour, Lily, l'amour.''

''Oh !''

Ginny embrasse sa fille sur le front et la berce.

''Maman ?''

''Oui ?''

''Chante-moi une chanson, s'il te plaît.''

Ginny n'hésite pas une seconde pour la chanson et chante pour sa fille :

_On la trouvait plutôt jolie, Lily  
Elle arrivait des Somalies Lily  
Dans un bateau plein d'émigrés  
Qui venaient tous de leur plein gré  
Vider les poubelles à Paris  
Elle croyait qu'on était égaux Lily  
Au pays de Voltaire et d'Hugo Lily  
Mais pour Debussy en revanche  
Il faut deux noires pour une blanche  
Ça fait un sacré distinguo  
Elle aimait tant la liberté Lily  
Elle rêvait de fraternité Lily  
Un hôtelier rue Secrétan  
Lui a précisé en arrivant  
Qu'on ne recevait que des Blancs_

Elle a déchargé des cageots Lily  
Elle s'est tapé les sales boulots Lily  
Elle crie pour vendre des choux-fleurs  
Dans la rue ses frères de couleur  
L'accompagnent au marteau-piqueur  
Et quand on l'appelait Blanche-Neige Lily  
Elle se laissait plus prendre au piège Lily  
Elle trouvait ça très amusant  
Même s'il fallait serrer les dents  
Ils auraient été trop contents  
Elle aima un beau blond frisé Lily  
Qui était tout prêt à l'épouser Lily  
Mais la belle-famille lui dit nous  
Ne sommes pas racistes pour deux sous  
Mais on veut pas de ça chez nous

Elle a essayé l'Amérique Lily  
Ce grand pays démocratique Lily  
Elle aurait pas cru sans le voir  
Que la couleur du désespoir  
Là-bas aussi ce fût le noir  
Mais dans un meeting à Memphis Lily  
Elle a vu Angela Davis Lily  
Qui lui dit viens ma petite s_ur  
En s'unissant on a moins peur  
Des loups qui guettent le trappeur  
Et c'est pour conjurer sa peur Lily  
Qu'elle lève aussi un poing rageur Lily  
Au milieu de tous ces gugus  
Qui foutent le feu aux autobus  
Interdits aux gens de couleur_

Mais dans ton combat quotidien Lily  
Tu connaîtras un type bien Lily  
Et l'enfant qui naîtra un jour  
Aura la couleur de l'amour  
Contre laquelle on ne peut rien  
On la trouvait plutôt jolie, Lily  
Elle arrivait des Somalies Lily  
Dans un bateau plein d'émigrés  
Qui venaient tous de leur plein gré  
Vider les poubelles à Paris

''C'est beau, maman. Ce sera ma chanson préférée désormais.''

''C'est une très belle chanson française que m'a apprise ta tante Fleur. N'oublie jamais, mon cœur : l'amour triomphe toujours du malheur.''

''Je t'aime, maman.''

''Je t'aime, aussi, ma chérie. Maintenant, endors-toi. Fais de beaux rêves, ma chérie.''

Et lentement, Ginny pose la tête de sa fille sur son oreiller, éteint sa lampe de chevet et se lève. A peine est-elle sortie de la chambre que Lily s'est endormie.

Puisque Ginny doit partir, autant offrir le maximum de bonheur à tous ceux qu'elle aime, à commencer par sa famille.


	6. Se souvenir des belles choses

**fanHPTW: **Oui. J'adore cette chanson.

**Guest** : Merci. Moi aussi j'adore écrire cette histoire, même si elle est triste. Voilà la suite.

* * *

_Lettre à Ron, mon frère_

_Samedi 1er septembre 2013_

_Cher Ron,_

_Plus d'un mois est passé depuis que j'ai appris mon destin. Je me sens de plus en plus fatiguée. La maladie, clairement, gagne du terrain et mes forces s'épuisent. Pour le moment, je suis encore debout. Probablement pour très peu de temps encore mais comme on dit, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir._

_Je sais que tu es très choqué, Ron. Mais s'il te plaît, vraiment, ne te sens pas coupable. Car ce n'est de la faute ni de toi ni de personne d'autre. C'est la vie, ce sont des choses hélas qui arrivent. Je sais que c'est très triste mais il ne faut pas rester abattu. Cela ne rendrait les choses que plus pénibles encore._

_Non, il faut surmonter. Tu dois te dire, Ron, que ce n'est pas du tout une fin. Il faut te dire que simplement, j'étais destinée à ne vivre que trente-deux ans. Et regarde, j'ai réussi ma vie : grâce à toi, grâce à ta femme, grâce à Harry, grâce à nos frères, grâce à nos enfants, grâce à toute la famille. Moi, j'ai réussi à accomplir mes rêves : aider à sauver le monde des sorciers de Tu-Sais-Qui, être mariée à l'homme que j'aime, faire trois merveilleux enfants._

_S'il te plaît, Ron, sois heureux. Il faut que tu te dises que toi aussi, tu as réussi ta vie. Tu as une femme et deux enfants qui t'aiment. Ils seront très malheureux si tu ne surmontes pas le deuil. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras. Tu es très fort et courageux. Harry peut être heureux de t'avoir comme meilleur ami._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Ron. Là-haut, je te regarderai et ne t'oublierai jamais._

_Ta petite sœur qui t'aime_

_Ginny_

* * *

_Lettre à Hermione, ma sœur de cœur_

_Chère Hermione,_

_Cette lettre est pour toi et c'est peut-être la dernière que je suis en mesure d'écrire car je sens que je commence à me perdre. J'ai quelques difficultés à rester debout, certes encore bénignes pour l'instant mais je sais que ça va s'aggraver progressivement. Mais avant d'être paralysée pour de bon, je souhaiterais profiter pleinement des derniers instants où je peux marcher toute seule. Pour cela, je voudrais que nous fassions quelque chose, pour une dernière fois, dont nous avons rarement eu l'occasion depuis que nous sommes devenues mamans : passer du temps entre copines, toi et moi._

_Car Hermione, tu es assurément la personne la plus importante pour moi avec Harry, mes enfants et Ron. C'est toi qui m'as aidé à soigner mon cœur blessé lorsqu'Harry ne voyait pas qu'il m'aimait, et c'est toi qui m'as permis de surmonter la disparition de Fred. Sans toi, jamais je n'aurais réussi ce que j'ai réussi dans ma vie. Je ne sais pas encore combien il me reste de jours, de semaines de vie mais sûrement plus beaucoup. C'est pourquoi je veux que l'on passe un grand moment ensemble, sans doute le dernier. Comme je l'ai dit à ma famille, je veux finir ma vie heureuse. Je veux que l'amour triomphe du chagrin et je sais qu'ensemble, nous y arriverons. _

_Quand tu liras cette lettre, j'en suis sûre, tu te souviendras de cet instant que nous allons vivre entre copines. Et je l'espère, elle te donnera tout le courage de continuer à vivre. Car il faut que tu sois heureuse, Hermione. Rose et Hugo ont besoin d'une mère qui ait le goût de vivre, et Ron aussi bien entendu. Encore plus pour lui car il est certainement, je pense, le plus affecté._

_Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, ma sœur. Tu resteras à jamais ma meilleure amie._

_Ginny_

* * *

Oui. En écrivant ces deux lettres pour son frère et sa meilleure amie et belle sœur, Ginny est plus que jamais décidée à profiter de la vie, tant qu'elle le peut encore. Qui plus est, aujourd'hui est un jour important : traditionnellement, le 1er septembre est le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard. Actuellement, seuls Teddy et Victoire font leurs études, le premier en Cinquième année, la seconde en Troisième. L'an prochain, Fred jr. et surtout James entreront à leur tour à l'école de sorcellerie. Ginny ne veut surtout pas penser à l'idée que son fils aîné fera sa première rentrée à Poudlard sans sa maman.

Et ce d'autant plus que sa maladie commence à réellement se montrer. Comme elle l'a écrit à Hermione, Ginny a du mal à rester debout et ses mains tremblent de plus en plus souvent. Bientôt, elle le sait, ce sera le fauteuil roulant. Mais en attendant, Ginny peut encore utiliser ses membres. C'est le moment ou jamais d'en profiter, tant qu'elle les a encore sous son contrôle.

Comme Ginny a du mal à se déplacer – et que la maladie lui interdit désormais tout transport magique tels que la Poudre de Cheminette ou le Transplanage – elle ne se joint pas aux autres pour accompagner Teddy et Victoire à la gare de King's Cross. Harry est parti travailler – il a songé à prendre un congé pour s'occuper de sa femme mais celle-ci a insisté pour qu'il continue à vivre normalement – Ses enfants quant à eux sont toujours au centre aéré – leur rentrée à l'école Moldue n'ayant lieu qu'une semaine plus tard. Prendre l'air leur a fait beaucoup de bien, surtout Lily qui a toujours du mal à comprendre ce qui arrive à sa maman.

Il ne se passe donc rien de particulier ce matin-là et Ginny reste assise dans un canapé du salon à lire son livre moldu préféré _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_. Elle est arrivée au chapitre du Chapelier Fou et du Lièvre de Mars lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la maison. Ginny n'arrivant pas à se lever, elle s'exclame « entrez ! » et Hermione entre et la rejoint dans le salon.

''Je voulais voir…''

''Comment je vais.''

''Oui.''

Ginny a l'habitude. Chaque jour, au moins un membre de la famille va la voir à la maison, le plus souvent Hermione.

''J'ai emmené les enfants au centre,'' dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté de Ginny. ''Et comme Ron est parti travailler, je me suis dit ensuite que tu ne voudrais pas rester seule toute la journée.''

''Oui, c'est vrai. Merci, Hermione.''

Ginny se dit que pour une fois, le hasard fait bien les choses. Elle qui souhaite justement passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie.

''Alors, comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ?'' demande Hermione.

''J'ai vu mieux,'' répond Ginny. ''Je sens que mes bras et mes jambes se fatiguent.''

Ginny fait comprendre à Hermione, par son ton, qu'elle n'est pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'aborder ce sujet. Compréhensive, Hermione change aussitôt.

''Ça fait drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? Il y a onze ans aujourd'hui, je découvrais le monde des sorciers pour la première fois.''

''Tu ne savais pas que tu étais une sorcière ?''

''Non. Tu le sais, Ginny. Mes parents sont des Moldus. Et pour tout te dire, mes années d'enfance étaient plutôt tristes. Tout le monde me détestait parce que j'étais toujours la première classe et aussi parce que je faisais des choses bizarres sans savoir pourquoi.''

''La magie,'' dit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

''Ouaip. Et le jour où j'ai reçu la lettre puis que Dumbledore est venu tout nous expliquer, ma vie a complètement changé.''

Hermione se souvient de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

* * *

_''Hermione, il y a du courrier pour toi !''_

_''D'accord, maman !''_

_Hermione est surprise. Qui donc pourrait lui écrire ? Elle n'a aucun ami. A l'école, tout le monde se moque d'elle ou la jalouse parce qu'elle est la meilleure élève depuis la Maternelle. Ce ne peut pas non plus être une lettre de réclamation de la bibliothèque, elle rend toujours les livres qu'elle emprunte dans les temps._

_Aussi, piquée par la curiosité, Hermione se rend dans le salon et prend la lettre qui lui serait destinée._

_Et là, elle a la surprise de sa vie._

_Hermione n'a jamais vu une lettre comme ça. Il n'y a même pas de nom. Juste quatre écussons représentant un lion, un blaireau, un aigle et un serpent, le tout entourant un grand P._

_Sa vie ne sera dès lors plus jamais la même._

* * *

''Ah la première lettre… l'un des moments les plus importants de tous les sorciers,'' dit Ginny avec un air rêveur bien à elle.

''Ouaip. Et la première rentrée aussi.''

''Oh que oui. Mais moi, je me souviens encore plus de celle d'avant. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai vu l'homme que j'aime pour la première fois.''

''Et moi aussi…''

Hermione se remémore avec plaisir ce jour qui est l'un des plus importants de sa vie…

* * *

_Hermione court à toute vitesse vers la barrière. Trop tard maintenant pour s'arrêter. Résignée, elle ferme les yeux et attend le choc._

_Mais celui-ci n'arrive pas. Hermione continue de courir à toute vitesse et finalement, elle se décide à ouvrir les yeux et ce qu'elle la découvre la marquera à jamais._

_Un grand train écarlate, Le _Poudlard Express_. Accroché au mur du quai, le nom de la voie, 9 ¾. Elle a réussi à trouver son train._

_Ses parents l'ont suivi. Eux aussi sont stupéfiés. Dumbledore a donc dit vrai. Le monde magique des sorciers est bien réel._

_Le train se met alors à siffler._

_''Bon,'' dit son père. ''Il va être temps d'y aller.''_

_''Bon courage, ma chérie. Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.''_

_Sa mère la serre dans ses bras. La scène est assez pénible. Pour la première fois, parents et fille vont vivre séparés pour plusieurs mois. Hermione y voit comme un adieu à l'enfance, même si elle ne le regrette pas._

_Les larmes aux yeux, Hermione monte dans le train et se met aussitôt à la fenêtre pour dire au revoir avant ses parents au moment où le train part._

_''Bon courage, ma chérie !'' s'écrie sa mère._

_''N'oublie pas de nous écrire !'' s'exclame son père._

_''Au revoir, papa ! Au revoir, maman ! Vous allez me manquer !''_

_Hermione continue de les saluer jusqu'à ce que ses parents fussent hors de vue. Surmontant sa tristesse de les quitter, Hermione se met en quête d'un compartiment vide. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu d'ami mais son premier désir est de ne surtout pas se faire remarquer._

_Elle tombe alors sur un garçon au visage joufflu. Celui-ci marmonne d'un ton à peine intelligible :_

_''Ai perdu Trevor.''_

_''Pardon ?'' dit Hermione._

_''J'ai perdu mon crapaud. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?''_

_''Heu… non. Mais je peux t'aider à le retrouver si tu veux,'' propose poliment Hermione tout en se demandant ce que ce garçon peut bien faire avec un crapaud._

_''Merci. C'est gentil. Je m'appelle Neville Londubat.''_

_''Enchantée. Je suis Hermione Granger.''_

_Suivie du garçon, Hermione se met donc en quête, malgré elle, du crapaud mais il n'est visible nulle part dans le couloir du train. Pensant qu'il s'est peut-être caché dans un compartiment, elle se décide à en ouvrir, celui le plus au fond._

_Deux garçons sont assis dans ce compartiment. L'un a des cheveux noirs de jais en bataille et porte des lunettes rondes, l'autre est un grand rouquin avec des tâches de rousseur partout sur le visage et, bien que n'étant pas ce genre de fille, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de trouver ce dernier plutôt mignon._

_''Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.''_

_Hermione ne sait pas encore qu'elle vient de rencontrer les deux garçons les plus importants de sa vie…_

* * *

''Ah là là,'' dit Hermione avec un air nostalgique. ''Si on m'avait dit ce jour-là que je venais de rencontrer mon meilleur ami et mon futur mari…''

''C'est beau parfois le hasard de la vie.''

''Tu peux le dire. Et elle passe, elle passe…''

''Ouaip. Quand j'y pense, James entrera à Poudlard dans un an. Déjà…''

''Le temps passe tellement vite…''

''Oui. Ça fait peur parfois. Ça semble hier le jour où je l'attendais…''

* * *

_Elle regarde une énième fois le test, comme si elle pensait que ses yeux la trompaient. Mais non, elle n'a pas la berlue. Elle voit clairement le grand « plus » rouge sur le petit écran._

_Ginny n'arrive pas à croire. Elle est enceinte, elle va devenir maman._

_Mais se sent-elle vraiment prête ? Elle aura bientôt vingt-deux ans. Elle est au sommet de sa carrière de joueuse de Quidditch. L'an passé, elle a conduit les Harpies de Holyhead au titre et a été élue meilleure joueuse du championnat. Elle est même partante pour faire partie de l'équipe nationale sur la route de la prochaine Coupe du Monde. Etre enceinte signifie qu'elle va devoir arrêter sa carrière pour quelques temps, pour un an au moins. Et même, Ginny se sent-elle en mesure de pouvoir assumer ?_

_Bien sûr. Avec Harry, elle discute bébé depuis quelques temps, tous deux comptent fonder une famille un moment ou un autre. Mais Ginny craint que ce ne soit trop tôt. Harry aussi est pris par sa carrière d'Auror. Pourront-ils tous les deux gérer avec un enfant ?_

* * *

''Je me rappelle comment j'avais peur le jour où j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte de James,'' dit Ginny. ''Et pourtant, nous avons réussi…''

''Je sais ce que tu ressens. Avec Ron, c'était pareil. Et le plus mémorable, c'est quand nous avons appris que nous allions avoir une fille.''

* * *

_Hermione sent sa tension monter et tient la main de Ron comme rarement jusque-là. Dans un instant, ils vont enfin savoir._

_''Tout est en ordre,'' dit la guérisseuse avec un grand sourire. ''Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe de votre enfant ?''_

_''Oui !'' répondent Hermione et Ron à l'unisson._

_''Il n'y a pas de doute possible. Vous allez avoir une jolie petite fille._

_Le couple met quelques secondes à enregistrer ces informations. Une fille, ils vont avoir une fille. Une petite fille grandit dans le ventre d'Hermione…_

_''Docteur, c'est… c'est merveilleux,'' s'exclame Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. ''Ron ?''_

_Ron est étrangement ébahi, les yeux grands ouverts, comme le jour où il a avalé par mégarde les chocolats de Romilda Vane contenant du philtre d'amour._

_''Ron, tout va bien ?''_

_''Je vais être papa d'une fille… Nom de Zeus !''_

_Et soudain, il tombe par terre. Il s'est évanouit._

* * *

''Je m'en souviens de ça !'' s'exclame joyeusement Ginny. ''C'est bien Ron de s'évanouir en apprenant une telle nouvelle.''

''Heureusement, il n'a pas refait le même coup avec Hugo. Quoi que là, c'était plutôt moi la rigolote. Tu te souviens quand je voulais à tout prix me couper les cheveux ?''

''Ouais. Ron se demandait si tu n'étais pas devenue folle.''

''Presque ça. C'était les hormones qui me travaillaient. Je sais très bien pourtant qu'il est impossible de me couper les cheveux.''

''Ah les hormones… j'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Harry à cause de ça.''

''Moi, je crois que c'est depuis toujours. Enfin, surtout avec Ron.''

''Harry dit souvent qu'entre vous, il est un pompier moldu qui éteint le feu.''

''C'est vrai. Et je crois que le meilleur, c'est quand j'ai embrassé Ron pour la première fois…''

* * *

_La tension est à son comble. La bataille est bien lancée maintenant. Tous savent que les protections ne résisteront plus très longtemps aux assauts des Mangemorts. Ginny, à contrecœur, suit Tonks et quitte la Salle sur Demande, laissant Hermione, Ron et Harry seuls, prêts à se mettre à la recherche du diadème._

_Soudain, Ron s'écrie :_

_''Attends un peu ! On a oublié quelqu'un ?''_

_''Qui ?'' s'étonne Hermione._

_Elle ne voit pas de qui il parle mais Ron la surprend en disant :_

_''Les elfes de maison. Ils doivent tous être dans les cuisines, non ?''_

_Hermione manque de tomber par terre. Ron qui se soucie du sort des elfes de maison ? Incroyable !_

_''Tu veux dire que nous devrions les envoyer au combat ?'' demande Harry._

_''Non,'' répond Ron avec gravité. Je veux dire que nous devrions les évacuer, eux aussi. Nous ne voulons pas de nouveaux Dobby, n'est-ce pas ? Nous ne pouvons leur donner l'ordre de mourir pour tous…''_

_Hermione n'en revient toujours pas. Ron, qui s'est toujours moqué de son combat pour les droits des elfes, vient de montrer qu'il se soucie autant qu'elle de leur sort. Touchée, elle décide alors de faire ce dont elle meurt d'envie depuis sept ans : elle se jette sur lui et l'embrasse sur la bouche. Pris par surprise mais heureux, Ron se laisse faire. C'est assurément le plus bel instant de leur vie._

_Ils seraient restés ainsi pendant des heures mais Harry, stupéfait, dit d'une voix timide :_

_''C'est vraiment le moment ?''_

_Comme ni Hermione ni Ron ne répondent, Harry lance d'une voix forte :_

_''Hé, il y a une guerre en cours !''_

_Tous deux écarlates, Hermione et Ron relâchent leur étreinte mais restent enlacés. A en juger par le regard d'Harry, celui-ci est plutôt soulagé qu'ils aient enfin déclaré leur amour…_

* * *

''Le plus beau souvenir de ma vie avec les naissances de Rose et d'Hugo,'' dit Hermione aussi rouge que durant l'instant. ''Je n'oublierai jamais…''

''Moi, tu te rappelles, Harry a fait fort. M'embrasser devant toute la Salle Commune.''

''Oh que oui ! Mais il en avait tellement envie…''

''Et moi aussi, je dois dire.''

Hermione et Ginny s'échangent un sourire. Evoquer tous ces souvenirs leur fait du bien à toutes les deux. Hermione regarde sa montre et dit :

''Midi passé. Ça te dit un restaurant ? Je ne sais si…''

Elle s'interrompt. Elle ne peut se résoudre à dire que ce pourrait être la dernière occasion.

''Avec plaisir !'' dit joyeusement Ginny. ''Mais heu… tu peux m'aider ? J'ai vraiment du mal à marcher…''

''Bien sûr.'' Et pointant sa baguette, Hermione murmure _Echassio_ et aussitôt, Ginny parvient à se maintenir debout sans trop de problème. Elle se sent comme si on la tenait avec un fil invisible.

''Ça ne pourra remplacer… tu-sais-quoi. Mais pour le moment ça fera l'affaire.''

''Merci, Hermione. Tu es vraiment la meilleure amie que l'on puisse avoir.''

Et tout en suivant Hermione, Ginny réalise que parler souvenirs avec Hermione est un signe. Elle a vu défiler une partie de sa vie.

Sa fin est proche. Mais il lui reste encore un peu de vie. Et face à la maladie, le bonheur est sa meilleure arme.

Surtout, elle voulait, en tant qu'objectif à accomplir avant la fin de sa vie, passer du temps avec sa meilleure amie. Et Ginny a réussi à merveille.


	7. Ton coeur est un soleil

**fanHPTW: **Oh que oui. Qui n'aimerait pas avoir une amie comme elle ?

**TheBeatlesHP: **Ne t'en fais pas, tu peux lire et reviewer quand tu en as envie, on a une vie en dehors. Moi aussi j'adore Ginny, image même de l'innocence... (surtout dans les premiers livres). Voilà la suite

* * *

N/A : Il y aura quatorze chapitres.

* * *

Cela fait des années maintenant qu'Harry et Ginny forment un couple marié avec trois enfants et les jours, les mois et les années s'écoulent paisiblement. Il n'y a pas un nuage dans leur ciel et la famille semble promise au bonheur pour l'éternité.

C'est l'été. Le temps est beau, chaud, ensoleillé et un doux parfum de vacances règne dans la maison Potter. Harry, Ginny et leurs trois enfants ont donc décidé de partir en voyage et de profiter de deux semaines loin du quotidien.

''Vous avez raison,'' a déclaré Hermione lorsqu'Harry a fait part de leur projet de vacances à elle et Hermione. ''Cela vous fera beaucoup de bien.''

''Où irez-vous ?'' a demandé Ron.

''A Cornouailles. On a loué une petite chaumière sur la plage.''

''Bonne idée !'' s'est exclamé joyeusement Ron.

''Et vous ? Allez-vous partir en vacances ?'' a demandé Harry.

''Sûrement oui. Dès que Ron sera en congé.''

''Et j'ai hâte.''

Il est vrai qu'Harry et Ginny ont eu une année très chargé. Harry a passé des semaines à traquer des Mages Noirs qui complotaient pour prendre le pouvoir comme l'a fait jadis Voldemort, et Ginny a couvert la dernière Coupe du Monde de Quidditch en Argentine. Aussi, le couple est-il heureux à l'idée d'oublier tout cela le temps de deux semaines, et des moments paisibles à passer en famille, rien qu'entre eux.

La famille prépare donc ses valises à la manière sorcier, soit avec les baguettes. Ainsi, en à peine cinq minutes, tout est prêt.

''Alors, c'est fait, les enfants ? Vous n'avez rien oublié ?'' demande Harry.

''Non !'' répondent James, Albus et Lily à l'unisson.

Ron et Hermione – qui habitent la maison voisine – sont là pour les aider et pour leur dire au revoir. L'occasion pour les cousins de jouer pour la dernière fois ensemble avant d'être séparés le temps de l'été, Ron et Hermione ayant prévus de partir en vacances au moment du retour d'Harry et Ginny. Les cousins, à l'exception de James qui est plus âgé que les autres et se voit donc adulte. Albus, Rose, Lily et Hugo quant à eux s'entendent très bien, chacun étant né la même année.

''Les enfants, il est temps de partir !'' dit Ginny.

Aussitôt, à la fois enthousiastes et tristes, les trois enfants Potter montent dans la voiture. Ils ont décidé de voyager avec le moyen de transport moldu. La cheminée de la chaumière n'est pas reliée au réseau de Poudre de Cheminette et transplaner avec des enfants de moins de douze ans est strictement interdit. Le voyage sera donc assez long mais comme dit Harry, les vacances sont les vacances.

''Alors bon voyage à tous les deux,'' dit Ron. ''N'oubliez pas de nous écrire.''

''On n'y manquera pas !'' assure Ginny avec un grand sourire en prenant place sur le siège passager.

''A bientôt, bonnes vacances !'' dit Hermione.

Harry démarre la voiture et la famille dit au revoir de la main à Ron, Hermione, Rose et Hugo. Ces deux derniers courent après la voiture jusqu'à être hors de vue, comme s'ils espéraient les suivre, ce qui amuse beaucoup Ginny.

''Ça me rappelle la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré,'' dit-elle, l'air nostalgique. ''Je courais après le Poudlard Express pour essayer de partir moi aussi à Poudlard.''

''Et oui. C'est ça qui rend la vie si belle,'' dit joyeusement Harry.

''Je t'aime.''

''Moi aussi, tellement.''

La famille vient à peine de sortir de la ville, pensant aux vacances qui les attendent, qu'ils doivent déjà faire marche arrière, James ayant oublié son balai volant.

''Déjà de retour ?'' taquine Ron.

''Oui. James a une petite tête,'' répond Albus.

''T'es pas mieux toi,'' réplique son frère.

Ils repartent et ont presque atteint l'autoroute lorsque, encore une fois, ils sont contraints de faire demi-tour, Lily hurlant qu'elle a oublié son journal intime.

''Dites, les enfants, vous êtes sûrs d'avoir bien préparé vos affaires ?'' gronde Ginny.

Lorsque Lily remonte dans la voiture, Ginny dit sèchement aux enfants :

''Cette fois, nous partons pour de bon. Tant pis si vous avez encore oublié des choses. Vous les récupérerez au retour.''

En fait, Ginny a grondé les enfants car elle s'est rappelée avoir elle aussi oublié un journal intime au moment d'un grand départ, lequel allait par la suite causer des évènements dramatiques.

Mais aucun des enfants ne s'exclame pour un oubli, signe que cette fois, tout est en ordre. La famille est sur la route des vacances pour de bon.

Le début du voyage se passe normalement, sans aucun incident. Les parents et les enfants chantent des chansons d'été et de vacances en chœur. Au bout de deux heures de route, ils s'arrêtent à une aire d'autoroute pour faire une pause. Tout en mangeant un sandwich, Harry et Ginny prennent plaisir à regarder les trois enfants qui jouent ensemble, en toute innocence.

''Ils ne sont pas adorables ?'' dit Ginny. ''James se voit grand car il a dix ans déjà mais il est tellement attachant.''

''Oooh oui ! On peut être heureux de ce qu'on a réussi.''

''N'empêche, quand on y pense, le temps passe. Tu te rends compte, ça fait déjà quinze ans que…''

Ginny s'interrompt. Penser à la Victoire lui rappelle aussi la perte de Fred et elle préfère éviter ce sujet très douloureux, et Harry aussi.

''On est encore jeunes,'' dit Harry. ''On a toute la vie avec nous. On a fait de beaux enfants. Ce qui compte, c'est de vivre.''

''Tu as parfaitement raison, mon chéri.''

Harry jette un œil à sa montre et dit :

''On y retourne ?''

''Ouaip.''

''Les enfants, on y va !''

La suite du voyage se passe normalement. De nouveaux, père, mère et enfants chantent en chœur et les Cornouailles se rapprochent, plus qu'une centaine de kilomètres à parcourir. Tous ont hâte d'arriver.

''Il faut avouer que c'est long,'' dit Ginny. ''On aurait été bien plus vite en transplanant mais les enfants sont trop jeunes.''

''C'est vrai. Mais au fond, c'est plus sûr. Je n'aime pas tellement le transplanage.''

''Moi non plus. Mais c'est plus rapide.''

Avec la longueur du voyage, les chants s'éteignent progressivement et les enfants, fatigués, finissent tous les trois par s'endormir. Ginny également. Harry lui aussi est fatigué mais bien entendu ne s'endort pas.

''Mais si tu as envie de dormir, mon chéri, tu peux t'arrêter.''

''Ne t'inquiète pas. Il n'y a plus que cinquante kilomètres, on y est presque.''

A ce moment-là, Harry se sent étrangement bizarre. Ce n'est pas de la fatigue physique. Il a plutôt l'impression que son corps est soudain devenu flasque, comme si on y avait fait disparaître tous les muscles.

Harry essaie de ne pas y prêter attention et de se concentrer totalement sur la conduite mais celle-ci lui apparaît de plus en plus difficile. Tout juste même arrive-t-il à tenir le volant.

Et ce qui devait arriver arrive. A un moment, Harry ne peut plus tenir. Il lâche le volant et perd toute conscience…

Pire même. Soudain, il se demande ce qu'il fait là, qui est la femme assise à côté de lui, qui sont les trois enfants derrière…

Et dans sa poitrine, son cœur souffre comme si on essayait de le lui arracher de force…

La voiture, sans le contrôle du conducteur, dévie irrémédiablement de sa trajectoire. Elle fonce tout droit vers un arbre sur le rebord de la route…

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !''

Harry se réveille en sursaut, en poussant un hurlement si fort que Ginny, à côté, se réveille tout aussi brusquement. Harry semble en proie à une crise de folie qu'il ne semble jamais avoir eu jusque-là. Il faut près de cinq minutes à Ginny pour le calmer en le prenant dans ses bras.

''Mon amour, je suis là, ça va aller…''

''Je… ah… je… Ginny…''

''Mon… amour… que… s'est-il… passé ?''

''Je… Ginny… mon amour… je… j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar.''

''Que… cauchemar ?''

''On… on était ensemble, toi, moi, les enfants, on partait en vacances, on… on était dans la voiture et… et soudain… je me suis senti mal, j'ai… j'ai perdu la mémoire.''

Harry pleure dans les bras de sa femme qui fait de son mieux pour consoler son mari.

Mais Ginny sait ce que signifie ce cauchemar. Harry y a vécu ce qu'elle-même vit ces derniers temps.

Car la santé de Ginny s'aggrave. Très malade, Ginny a du quitter son travail de journaliste sportive et reste désormais toute la journée à la maison. Et ses pertes de mémoires soudaines deviennent de plus en plus fréquentes. Il lui arrive ainsi de se rendre dans un lieu puis d'oublier soudainement les raisons de sa présence dans ce même lieu.

Sa voix, devenue rauque, commence aussi à subir les effets de la maladie. Ginny a maintenant beaucoup de mal à parler. Et d'après le docteur Mitose lors du dernier rendez-vous, deux jours plus tôt, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que Ginny ne perde totalement sa voix et ses autres capacités motrices…

''J'ai… j'ai perdu le contrôle de la voiture et… on a foncé dans un arbre et…''

Ginny est tellement peinée de voir Harry aussi triste et abattue qu'elle ressent une douleur peut-être plus forte que tout le reste dans le cœur. Courageusement, elle se bat pour résister. Ginny essaie de faire face, même si elle sait que la maladie finira par l'emporter un moment ou un autre. Et elle sait que la meilleure des armes, c'est l'amour.

A ce moment-là, James, Albus et Lily entrent dans la chambre. Il est évident qu'ils ont entendu les hurlements de leur père.

''Maman ? Papa ? Tout va bien ?'' couine Albus.

''Ça va aller, mes enfants, ça va aller…'' ment Ginny.

Mais les enfants ne sont pas dupes. Et ceux, même s'ils ne comprennent pas. Ils savent ce qui arrivent. Mais comment imaginer, alors que James, l'aîné, n'a que dix ans ?

Face aux regards tristes des enfants, Ginny n'hésite pas pour leur dire :

''Venez dormir avec nous.''

Et James, Albus et Lily s'allongent ensemble au bout de lit, Lily contre son ours en peluche dont elle ne se sépare jamais quant elle est à la maison. Son ours est comme son ami imaginaire. Il la rassure, lui dit qu'il sera toujours là pour elle. Il est son réconfort, son rayon de soleil, celui qui l'aide à combattre le chagrin de son cœur d'enfant innocent.

Dix minutes plus tard, parents et enfants se sont rendormis.

Le cauchemar d'Harry a des conséquences psychologiques néfastes pour Ginny. Elle réalise à quel point son mari, ses enfants et tous ceux qui lui sont chers souffrent autant qu'elle. Plus abattue que jamais, Ginny sombre… et la maladie empire.

Près de trois mois après avoir appris, Ginny a presque perdu son autonomie. Elle ne peut plus bouger et ne peut presque plus parler autrement que par des borborygmes inintelligibles. Et pourtant, et pourtant, Ginny continue de vivre. Grâce à l'amour.

Car Harry ne la laisse plus. Il a décidé d'arrêter de travailler pendant quelques temps pour s'occuper de sa femme. Malgré lui, il essaie de trouver la force de combattre son chagrin, d'être avec elle jusqu'au bout. Et il n'est bien sûr pas le seul : tous les autres Weasley font maintenant leur maximum pour aider Ginny à être la plus heureuse possible avant l'inévitable fin.

Quant aux enfants, eux aussi essaie malgré eux de vivre. James a définitivement endossé le rôle de deuxième père pour Albus et Lily. Etant celui qui comprend le mieux ce qui se passe, il est maintenant très attaché à son frère et sa sœur et est décidé à les aider à traverser l'épreuve qu'ils vivent. Harry et Ginny sont fiers de leur fils : il montre qu'il sait être responsable et, comme disent Ron et grand-mère Molly, qu'il est digne de son père.

Ginny ne peut plus écrire d'elle-même mais Harry sait qu'elle tient aux lettres pour ses proches, pour ceux qu'elle aime.

Un après-midi chez Ron et Hermione, celle-ci suggère une idée à Harry.

''Il existe un sortilège qui permet de retranscrire ses pensées à l'écrit.''

''Genre une plume à papote ?'' dit Harry, l'air renfrogné.

Il est plutôt réticent à l'idée que Ginny se mette à rédiger à la Rita Skeeter, l'ancienne journaliste immonde qui leur a tant fait la misère durant leur quatrième année à Poudlard.

Mais Hermione le rassure aussitôt.

''C'est un peu ça oui, sauf que ce sont les pensées _mots pour mots_ qui sont retranscrises. Ginny aura juste à penser aux phrases dans sa tête et elles s'écriront toutes seules sur la feuille ensorcelée.''

''Comment marche ce sort ?'' demande Harry.

''Je vais te montrer. _Papyrus_.''

Une feuille de papier apparait sur la table du salon.

''Il suffit de pointer la baguette sur un objet quelconque, une feuille en l'occurrence, et tu prononces la formule _autoscribitum_.''

''Autoscribitum, d'accord.''

La façon dont Hermione explique le sort rappelle à Harry la manière dont Lupin lui a appris le Patronus.

''Je te fais une petite démonstration, Harry.'' Et pointant sa baguette sur la feuille, Hermione prononce : ''Autoscribitum''.

Aussitôt, une phrase apparaît toute seule sur la feuille, un peu comme le sinistre journal intime de Jedusor mais sans maléfice bien entendu. Harry lit la phrase : _Je suis folle amoureuse de Ronald Weasley_.

''C'est vraiment ce que tu as pensé là, mot pour mot ?''

''Oui. Contrairement à la plume à papote, il n'y a aucune entourloupe.''

''Mais Hermione, je pense à une chose : tu sais que Ginny a beaucoup de mal à parler…''

''Utilise sa baguette. Le sortilège retranscrit les pensées du propriétaire de la baguette utilisée. Regarde, je te montre. Passe-moi ta baguette, s'il te plaît.''

Harry prête sa baguette à Hermione. Celle-ci prononce à nouveau la formule et en dessous de la première phrase apparait une seconde : _Ginny est la femme de ma vie_.

''Ça marche !'' s'exclame Harry qui est heureux pour la première fois depuis qu'il appris la maladie de Ginny. ''Hermione… tu es un ange !''

Et Harry fait ce qu'il n'ose jamais en présence de Ron – absent à ce moment-là : il embrasse Hermione sur la joue.

''Et pour annuler le sort,'' dit Hermione pour conclure, ''prononce simplement _Finite incantatem_.''

Harry expose aussitôt l'idée à Ginny. Celle-ci comprend parfaitement. La maladie, au moins, n'a pas touché ses facultés auditives et de compréhension.

''Tu veux écrire une lettre, mon amour ?''

Ginny hoche la tête pour répondre oui.

''Passe-moi ta baguette, s'il te plaît.''

Ginny prend la baguette posée à côté d'elle sur le canapé et la passe à Harry. La pointant sur les genoux de sa femme, Harry dit :

''_Papyrus_.''

Une feuille apparait. D'abord surprise, Ginny prend lentement la feuille dans ses mains.

''Autoscribitum,'' dit Harry, la baguette de Ginny cette fois pointée sur la feuille.

Aussitôt, les mots commencent à s'écrire tout seul, au plus grand étonnement mais surtout pour la plus grande joie de Ginny.

_Lettre à Arthur et Molly, mes parents, 27 septembre 2013_

_Maman, papa,_

_Je mentirais si je vous disais que je n'ai pas peur. Au contraire, je suis terrifiée. Mais je ne veux pas m'apitoyer. Non. Je sais que mon état empire au fil des jours. Je sais que vous vous sentez très mal. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne vous sentez surtout pas coupable. Comme j'ai répété souvent ces derniers jours, c'est la vie, ce sont hélas des choses qui arrivent._

_Je veux vous dire surtout que je vous aime très forts. Si j'ai réussi ma vie, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous. A commencer par toi, maman. C'est toi qui m'as sauvé la vie lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange a essayé de me tuer. Toi aussi qui m'as toujours soutenu quand je me sentais mal. Tu as été à mes côtés à mes trois accouchements. Et toi aussi qui as permis à Harry de trouver la mère qu'il n'a jamais connu à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui._

_Et toi, papa, tu es l'homme le plus noble qui existe. Tu es toujours dévoué à la famille, toujours à notre écoute. Je t'aime tellement, mon papa. Reste comme tu es. Continue à être l'homme aimant pour la famille, pour la nouvelle génération. Ils ont besoin de tout l'amour de leur grand-père._

_Je ne vais pas m'éterniser. Mais vraiment, je vous en supplie, ne soyez pas tristes. Dites-vous que là où je serai bientôt, je vous regarderai et l'amour me permettra de survivre, car dans les cœurs, je ne vous quitterai jamais._

_Je vous aime_

_Votre fille Ginny._

''Finite incantatem,'' dit Harry.

''Ha… Harry ?''

''Oui ?''

''Une letter… encore…''

''Ah oui. Pardon.''

Harry conjure une autre lettre et relance le sort de l'écriture automatique. Cette fois, Ginny écrit pour sa fille.

_Lettre à ma fille Lily, 27 septembre 2013_

_Ma chérie,_

_C'est la deuxième lettre que je t'écris. A ce moment, je suis physiquement au plus mal. Je suis presque devenue un légume. Et pourtant, vois-tu, je vis encore. Mon cœur bat toujours très fort. Et tant qu'il continuera de battre, je serai toujours humaine, peu importe que je sois malade._

_Quand tu auras lu cette lettre, tu auras bien grandie. Tu seras devenue une grande fille. De là où je serai, je te regarderai, je t'observerai vivre, devenir une grande sorcière à Poudlard comme ton papa. N'oublie pas, ma chérie : ne te laisse pas envahir par le cruel destin. Vis. Sois heureuse. Ton bonheur est le plus important pour moi. Souviens-toi que l'amour est plus fort. Et alors, le chagrin ne pourra jamais l'emporter. Je te cite à propos une phrase que j'ai entendu un jour quelque part et qui est bien vrai : "Ton coeur est un soleil".  
_

_Je t'aime, ma chérie. Avec ton père et tes frères, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Grâce à toi, j'ai eu une vie heureuse. Et c'est cela qu'il faut retenir._

_Je t'aime, ma chérie._

_Lily_

''Finite incantatem,'' dit Harry.

Ginny tend alors les bras et Harry se laisse aussitôt prendre.

Il est parfaitement d'accord. Face à la maladie et aux malheurs, la meilleure arme, c'est l'amour.


End file.
